El mes de los cambios
by Akina54
Summary: Yukiko esta harta de esperar a que Shinichi se decida. Así pues decide tomar cartas en el asunto y de paso, hacer de Cupido de un par de parejas mas.
1. La idea

_**Buenas a todos! Se que tengo un fic en pausa temporal, y tengo pensado seguirlo cuando consiga inspirarme pero el otro dia leí el fic "Unas extrañas vacaciones" de WhiteLady20 y me inspiré para escribir este fic.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

 ** _La idea_**

Se oye el teléfono en casa del doctor Agasa. El doctor coge la llamada y contesta:

\- Si? Digame?… Aaah Yukiko! Si buscas a Kudo, esta con Ran… Ah, no? Que quieres hablar con Ai, claro, ahora le digo que se ponga.

El doctor cuelga el teléfono y baja a avisar a Haibara de que coja el teléfono. Ai se separa del ordenador y coge el teléfono supletorio.

\- Yukiko, dime… en serio? Muchísimas gracias por las molestias, significa mucho… ya lo se, pero igualmente… Vale gracias, ahora me pongo a ello.

\- Que queria Ai? - Comento Agasa intrigado por la llamada.

\- Querer? Me ha dado información muy valuosa a cambio de un pequeño favor.

\- Cual?

\- Que tenga unos resultados antes de 15 dias.

\- Resultados?

\- Ya veras! - Y se puso a trabajar extrañamente contenta.

* * *

Suena el timbre de la agencia de Detectives Mouri, Ran se pone en marcha esperando que sea un cliente, pero al abrir la puerta:

\- Raaan! Bonita como estas?

\- Yukiko! Que haces aquí?

\- No lo sé ni yo que hacemos aquí– Respondió Yusaku desde detrás de su mujer.

\- Pasad, pasad - Reacciono en aquel momento Ran.

Ellos entraron y se sentaron, juntamente con Conan, Ran y Kogoro. Empezó a hablar Yukiko:

\- Hace tiempo que no veo a mi hijo y he decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

- _Miedo me da_ \- Pensó Conan.

\- Cartas en el asunto?- Comentó Ran.

\- Sí! He decidido organizar un viaje adolescente a una pequeña isla española! Hemos alquilado unas pequeñas casitas en la isla, donde estaremos completamente solos! Voy a invitar a unos cuantos amigos de la familia de vuestra edad y nosotros haremos de carabinas. Kogoro, supongo que si vamos nosotros no habrá problema alguno con que Ran vaya no?

\- Eh. No, no, si vais vosotros no.

\- Y Shinichi va a venir también? - preguntó Conan interesado y extrañado.

\- Claro! El que no va a venir eres tu, te queremos mucho pero eres demasiado pequeño para este tipo de viajes, es un viaje para mayores!

\- Pero yo quiero ir! Quiero ver al primo Shinichi!

\- He dicho que no! Ran, tu si que vas a venir no?

\- No me vendrían mal unas buenas vacaciones de verano, no...- contestó la chica mirando de reojo a su padre.

\- Así pues, decidido! Por cierto Conan, hoy cuando hemos pasado por casa después de llegar, el doctor Agasa nos ha comentado que si podías pasar por su casa a probar un juego nuevo.

\- Claro! Cada vez, los juegos del doctor cada vez son mejores!

\- Así pues, ya podemos irnos. Te llevamos a casa del doctor Agasa, Conan?

\- Puedo ir Ran?

\- Sí, claro! Pasatelo muy bien!

* * *

 _ **Espero que os gusté la idea y nos vemos en el pròximo capitulo!**_


	2. Primeras notícias

_**Aquí llega el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste.**_

* * *

 **Primeras notícias**

De camino a casa del doctor Agasa. Los Kudo mantienen una conversación familiar.

\- Oye mamá, como piensas conseguir que vaya Shinichi de viaje?

\- Vamos a ir dentro de 5 días y vamos a estar allí durante 15 días. Seguro que puedes venir.

\- No tenemos ninguna pista del antídoto como esperas que aguante tanto tiempo como Shinichi.

Yukiko simplemente responde con una sonrisa y Yusaku aprovecha para acercarse a su hijo.

\- Tu madre ha estado llamando a Ai, puede que por eso ahora te quiera llevar a casa del doctor Agasa y este tan confiada.

- _Llamando a Ai? Mamá, que pasa por tu cabeza en estos momentos?_ \- Pensó Conan con extrañeza.

Finalmente, llegan a casa del doctor Agasa.

\- Hola doctor! Buenos días!

\- Shinichi, buenos días! Que te ha traído por aquí?

\- Le he traído yo – Dijo Ai desde detrás del doctor.

\- Que quieres Ai?

\- Tu madre me mando unos archivos de un inmunólogo amigo suyo que me ha ayudado con el Antídoto. Así pues, he conseguido sintetizar una versión con 3 semanas de duración. Es posible que tenga algunos efectos secundarios pero estoy segura de su duración.

\- Efectos secundarios? - Preguntó Conan

\- Algún que otro problema con las hormonas y algún desmayo como te pasó en la obra de tu escuela. Podrás soportarlo?

\- Por 3 semanas de ser yo mismo? Seguro.

\- Así pues el día que os vayáis te la daré y da las gracias a tu madre por tan valiosa información.

Yukiko sonreía desde la puerta satisfecha la primera parte de su plan había sido un éxito.

Después de eso, se retiraron cada uno a su casa, al llegar a casa Yukiko empezó su fase 2. Cogió el teléfono y realizó dos llamadas.

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado! Espero poder publicar rápidamente!**_


	3. Salida

_**Ya he vuelto! Seguimos con el fic!**_

* * *

 **La salida**

Habían quedado en el aeropuerto a las 8 de la mañana, allí se encontrarían con todos los que irían de viaje, Ran se había preparado la maleta y se había despedido de Conan y su padre, estaba muy nerviosa, hacia mucho que no veía a Shinichi, tampoco sabia quienes podían ser los otros invitados ni a que isla iban, pero por otro lado, necesitaba desconectar y esa parecía una buena oportunidad.

Nada más Ran salió de casa, Conan puso su parte del plan en marcha. Salió volando a la calle hacia la casa del doctor Agasa, una vez allí, se tomo la nueva versión del Antídoto y después de sentir una sensación, ya demasiado familiar, se fue hacia el aeropuerto con la maleta que se había preparado anteriormente.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Ran entró a la zona de embarque y se encontró con Yukiko y Yusaku, a los que ya esperaba; y con 2 chicos y 2 chicas que estaban hablando. Al acercarse más, reconoció la piel oscura de uno de los chicos y la coleta de una de las chicas.

\- _Eh? Kazuha y Heiji? que hacen ellos aquí? -_ Pensó Ran.

\- Mirad! Es Ran!

\- Hola Kazuha! Como es que vosotros también estáis aquí?

\- La madre de Kudo me llamó y me propuso este viaje con la excusa de dedicar-nos un tiempo sin crimenes ni problemas, solo unas vacaciones tranquilas en el extranjero y no me pareció mala idea. -intervino Heiji

\- Sé sincero Heiji, solo te convenció cuando te dijo que también vendría Kudo y que podríais discutir vuestras cosas de detectives.

\- No me seas boba! Como que cosas de detectives!?

Al ver que los de Osaka empezaban una de sus ya famosas discusiones, Yukiko intentó intervenir pero en ese momento:

\- Como lo hacéis para discutir tanto? No podéis mantener ni una sola conversación normal?

\- Kudo! Has venido! - Comentó Heiji interrumpiendo su discusión con Kazuha.

\- _Shi-Shi-Shinichi, ha venido, esta vez si que ha venido…_

 _-_ Ran, Ran, ei Ran! Que te pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma!

\- Eh! Hola, hola Shinichi- dijo Ran reaccionando de repente.

\- Así ya estamos todos! - saltó Yukiko para el sobresalto de todos – Así pues os presento, los que acaban de llegar son Shinichi, mi hijo, y Ran, su amiga de la infancia; estos dos de Osaka son Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama, les llamé porqué son amigos de Shinichi y Ran y por último estos son Aoko Nakamori y Kaito Kuroba, el padre de Kaito fue mi profesor de disfraz y como murió, he considerado que un viaje así le haría bien a su hijo y le dije que se trajera a quien quisiera. Que? Hay ganas de llegar?

\- Sí! - gritaron todos.

\- Por cierto mamá! Lo que no me contaste es donde vamos.

\- Oh! Vamos a Cabrera, la isla mas pequeña de las Islas Baleares, en España, en ella hay un albergue. Vamos a tener un día de viaje pero es un lugar precioso y muy tranquilo, primero tenemos que coger un avión hasta Barcelona, después hacer trasbordo a otro avión y ir hasta Mallorca y desde ahí coger un ferry hasta la isla. Os gusta la idea?

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de la megafonía llamando a embarque y fueron todos hacia el avión.

* * *

 ** _Pues hasta aquí! Los reviews son bienvenidos y me animan muchísimo a seguir._**

 ** _Nos vemos!_**


	4. Viaje

_**Buenas a todos! Como vamos! Us traigo un nuevo capitulo, este es un poco más largo espero que os guste.**_

* * *

 **El viaje**

Una vez en el avión, se sentaron de la siguiente manera: Delante de todos los asientos reservados iban la pareja organizadora, Yukiko y Yusaku, detrás, el hijo de estos, Shinichi y Ran, después los de Osaka, Heiji y Kazuha, y detrás de todos, la pareja nueva en este grupo, Kaito y Aoko. Cada uno iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

\- _"Tengo 15 días para confesarme a Ran, tengo 15 días para olvidarme de mis preocupaciones y vivir mi vida, si, mi vida, mi vida real, con ella. Ir a la playa, nadar, salir a bailar… Eso es lo que debería estar haciendo en lugar de buscar a los hombres de negro, pero aún queda un problema… no quiero confesarme sin que sepa mi secreto, y si le cuento mi secreto la estaré exponiendo a un gran peligro, por favor, porqué a mi? Ningún adolescente debería tener estos dilemas, ah, pero porque me puse en esta situación, quien me mandaba a mi seguir a esos hombres de negro… Menudo error cometí! Estoy perdiendo toda mi vida por mi maldita curiosidad. Aiix… Por otra banda… porque me siento así! Solo esta sentada a mi lado y tengo mucho calor. Por el amor de dios que ya no tengo 15 años! Un momento… el antídoto, los efectos secundarios… espero no hacer ninguna estupidez"_

 _\- "La madre de Kudo da miedo, ha organizado y ha jugado con todos sus contactos para conseguir tener a Ran de nuera, da mucho miedo"_

 _\- "PERO DÓNDE ME HE METIDO?! Cuando Jii me pidió que viniera no me dijo nada de ir con estos detectives, se que estoy de vacaciones pero no deja de incomodarme, Jii me convenció con que pasar unos días relajado con Aoko me permitiría reducir mi estrés y tal vez dar un paso mas con ella, pero como me entere de que conocía la composición del grupo y que no me dijo nada… ME VA A OÍR! Espero que no lo supiera… Bueno, que mas da, Kaito cara de poker, si no sale el tema, no debería haber problemas, tranquilo disfruta de las vacaciones y sobretodo cara de poker."_

 _-_ Yusaku, eh, Yusaku. - dijo Yukiko en un susurro- No ha sido tan mala idea al fin no?

\- A no ser que nuestros chicos mueran de un infarto antes, no ves lo nerviosos que están? - dijo Yusaku entre dientes.

\- Son cosas de jóvenes, espero que den el paso estas semanas, les estoy dando una oportunidad de oro. - dijo Yukiko confiada.

\- No te pases de Cupido, no te vayan a odiar. - Dijo con segundas a su mujer

\- Anda, anda, Yusaku, como exageras.

El viaje continuó sin problemas, en el avión se durmieron casi todos, tenían que paliar el jet lag, llegaron a Barcelona, hicieron trasbordo, fueron hasta Mallorca y de ahí a Cabrera, su destinación final.

Al llegar se sorprendieron muchísimo, era un albergue de color anaranjado a los pies de una montaña y con un castillo de fondo, era un lugar idílico con el equilibrio perfecto entre mar y montaña después de 22 horas de aviones y barcos, solo deseaban irse a la cama y empezar a disfrutar de las vacaciones el día siguiente por la mañana. Sin mas dilación, bajaron del barco y fueron hasta la recepción del albergue.

Al entrar, la recepcionista les informó de que tenían las habitaciones ya asignadas y que por favor les siguieran que iba a mostrárselas, la recepcionista también les cuenta que más que habitaciones son pequeños bungalows también anaranjados que contienen una habitación doble y un baño así como un pequeño frigorífico con refrescos y algunos snacks, por otra parte, también se disculpa por el poco personal que hay en el albergue, como han ido en temporada baja, han abierto solo por ellos y solo hay la cocinera y ella.

Lentamente, Yukiko se acerca a su hijo y le susurra a su oído: - Así no tendrás de que preocuparte por tu intimidad o tu secreto. - Y le guiña un ojo.

Todos quedan impresionados con el lugar y después de las indicaciones de la recepcionista se repartieron por las casitas.

Yukiko y Yusaku entraron a la primera casita, la decoración era en blanco y negro y se instalaron a en un tiempo relámpago, estaban muy acostumbrados a deshacer maletas, y se fueron a la cama de un salto.

Alojados en la segunda casita se encontraban Kaito y Aoko, entraron sin mirarse, no se esperaban una habitación doble y menos tanta intimidad, bueno, es lo que había…

\- Oye Kaito tu sabias algo?

\- No, pero mirate el lado bueno. Podré saber perfectamente de que color son tus bragas durante estos días - Y se pone a dormir de manera nerviosa.

\- Kaito! Eres un estúpido!

\- _" Van a ser unos días muy largos" –_ pensó el mago.

Lentamente, fueron deshaciendo las maletas y se enfrentaron a la cama de matrimonio que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. La cama era de tonalidades azuladas y blancas y la habitación estaba decorada a conjunto, era íntima y acogedora, pero los dos adolescentes solo podían ver la cama de matrimonio, era su única preocupación en ese momento.

De repente, se oyó un grito que provenía de la caseta que compartía pared con la suya:

\- Kazuha! No me seas estúpida! Yo no sabía ni he planeado nada de eso!

\- Heiji! No hace falta que me grites!

Esos gritos eran la reacción que había tenido la pareja de Osaka al ver la habitación, la suya era en tonalidades verdes y naranjas y tenia la misma distribución que las otras dos.

 _"Como pensaba, la madre de Kudo esta loca. Como se le ocurre provocar estas situaciones tan incomodas, entiendo que quiera provocar malas situaciones con Ran y su hijo para que Kudo dé el paso, pero porqué me hace lo mismo a mí. Por dios, que Kazuha es una amiga de la infancia! Que mal, que mal, 15 días así en esta situación… bueno que vamos a hacer… al fin y al cabo, de pequeños nos bañábamos juntos, no debería ser un problema dormir juntos… Espero…"_

Por último, en la última caseta, se encontraban Ran y Shinichi completamente sonrojados, estaban deshaciendo las maletas en silencio, Shinichi estaba maldiciendo mentalmente a su madre por la jugada. Su habitación estaba decorada en tonos azul oscuro y rojo. Los dos jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos, solos después de tanto tiempo, con los nervios a flor de piel y con ciertos pensamientos impuros rondando por su cabeza.

 _" ¿Pero que me pasa? Porqué solo puedo ver a Ran como la chica adolescente, en lugar de verla como su amiga de la infancia como hasta ahora… Espera, un momento… Haibara me comentó algo sobre efectos secundarios relacionados con las hormonas. No me digas que… pero es la única opción posible… tengo las hormonas de un chico de 15 años, por dios, que 15 días que me esperan… aaaiiix"_

\- ¿Porqué suspiras Shinichi? No será porqué no quieres compartir habitación conmigo, no?

\- Eh? Pero que dices? Solo era un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Seguro Shinichi? Después de tanto tiempo puede que ya no me tengas el mismo aprecio que antes y prefieras compartir habitación con Heiji.

\- Ran, Ran, calmate. En primer lugar quiero que sepas que por mucho tiempo que pase yo siempre te tendré el mismo aprecio eres mi amiga de la infancia y mi gran confidente; y en segundo lugar, si te tengo que ser sincero, sí que preferiría compartir habitación con Heiji… al fin y al cabo, no deja de ponerme nervioso compartir cama contigo, supongo que tu también preferirías compartir habitación con Kazuha, en lugar que conmigo.

\- Bueno, si te soy sincera, si que preferiría compartir habitación con mi amiga, al fin y al cabo, hay cosas que una chica no quiere compartir con un chico...

\- Si quieres mañana me puedo cambiar de habitación con Kazuha y así estáis juntas.

\- Pero Shinichi… ¿Y si ellos no quieren?

\- Por los gritos de hace un rato, eso no creo que sea un problema.

\- ¿Y a ti no te molesta?

\- Como me va a molestar, mi madre puede resultar muy pesada y tener ideas muy estrambóticas a veces. No te preocupes por mi, voy a estar muy bien con Heiji.

* * *

 ** _Pues hasta aquí!_**

 ** _Espero vuestra opinión sobre el leve cambio de estilo que he hecho y si os parece que los personajes me han quedado muy Out of Character o no; siempre tengo miedo de que se salgan de su personalidad._**

 ** _Bueno, que vaya muy y muy bien! Nos leemos!_**


	5. El primer día

_**Buenos días a todos!**_

 _ **Se que he tardado, lo siento, pero este capitulo es mas largo para compensar, aunque espero seguir pudiendolos hacer así de largos de ahora en adelante. Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

 **El primer dia**

La mañana siguiente, los 6 adolescentes no habían dormido nada, habían fingido para no molestar a sus compañeros de cama pero la cercanía entre ellos les ponía en un estado de nerviosismo que no los dejaba dormir. A primera hora de la mañana, Shinichi salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la caseta de los de Osaka y llamó a la puerta.

\- Heiji, eh, Heiji, sal un momento.

\- Que quieres?

\- Has dormido bien? - Le preguntó mientras el chico salia de la caseta vestido solo con calzoncillos y una camiseta fina.

\- No, realmente no, no sé porqué no he podido dormir bien, supongo que fue porque la pesada de Kazuha no paraba de moverse.

\- _"Ya claro… no paraba de moverse, Hattori como puedes ser tan lento con estas cosas, je, je…"_

 _-_ Ya bueno, venia a hacerte una propuesta, a ver que te parece. Ran me comentó que compartir habitación con un chico puede resultar incomodo para según que temas, así que he pensado que podrías venirte a mi habitación a dormir y así Ran podrá venir con Kazuha.

\- Pues me parece muy buena idea, ademas, así, si hay algún problema contigo Ran no te descubrirá – Y el moreno se hecho a reír.

\- No te rías de mi!

\- Vale, vale, voy a rehacerme la maleta.

Mientras el moreno volvía a su habitación a recoger y a contarle a Kazuha el cambió de plan, Shinichi volvió a entrar a su caseta y también habló con Ran.

Después del cambio de habitaciones, fueron todos a la caseta principal a desayunar, allí conocieron a la cocinera, una chica castaña muy simpática. Esa chica les contó las actividades que había en la zona en un perfecto inglés y les explicó también que este fin de semana había una fiesta blanca en la playa de la isla de al lado. Al terminar el desayuno, decidieron ir a la playa de la isla, fueron a sus casetas se cambiaron y se encontraron fuera.

* * *

Los primeros en salir de las habitaciones fueron Shinichi y Heiji, ambos llevaban la toalla al hombro, camiseta, bañador y chanclas: Heiji llevaba el bañador verde, la camiseta sin mangas naranja con una toalla negra y Shinichi llevaba un bañador azul oscuro con una camiseta manga corta roja y una toalla también azul.

\- Una cosa que quería comentarte Kudo, de que conoces exactamente a Kuroba?

\- No es que lo conozca… Su padre fue un gran mago y era amigo de mis padres, de hecho fue quien le enseñó el arte del disfraz a mi madre, puede que su nombre te suene, se llamaba Toichi Kuroba. Aunque si que te tengo que reconocer que su cara me suena de algo y tengo la sensación de haberlo visto en algún otro sitio…

\- Puede que sea porque se parece a ti – comentó Heiji entre risas.

\- Burro, no somos tan iguales, no somos gemelos.

\- No, pero un poco de magia de tu madre bastaría, consiguió que yo me hiciera pasar por ti en una ocasión.

\- Siendo el hijo del maestro de mi madre dudo que la necesitara a ella para hacerlo.

\- Kaito! He dicho fuera! Que salgas de la habitación! - se oyó que gritaba una chica detrás suyo. Se giraron y vieron a Kaito siendo empujado fuera de la caseta y las manos de Aoko que lo empujaban fuera.

El mago llevaba un bañador azul pastel, una camiseta blanca con chanclas a conjunto y una toalla con aguas blancas y azul cielo colgada del cuello.

\- Que exagerada que es esta mujer! Yo solo he dicho que no tengo ningún problema en que se cambie delante mío. - dijo mientras se unía a los otros dos.

\- Como esperabas que reaccionara, es normal que no quiera que veas como se cambia! Aunque, yo pensaba que erais pareja, como no os molestó dormir juntos. - comentó el detective del Este. Este comentario provocó un color rojo intenso en el mago.

\- Estúpido! Tan listo en los crímenes y tan tonto en estos temas!

\- No hace falta que te pongas así! Kudo solo comentó lo que todos pensábamos!

\- Pues no es así! Quien querría ser el novio de esa tonta. Y sobre lo de dormir, creíamos que la Sra. Kudo no nos dejaría cambiar de habitación… - Dijo mientas se sonrojaba levemente.

\- Por cierto, Kuroba, nos conocemos? Es que me suenas pero no puedo ubicarte.

\- Me parece que no nos hemos visto nunca. Aunque te pareces muchísimo a mi. Tendremos que preguntarle a tus padres sobre esto - Comentó Kaito entre risas

\- Por cierto, piensan tardar mucho mas las chicas? Se nos hará de noche! - comentó Heiji molesto.

\- Os aseguro que el parecido es completamente casual señoritos – Comentó una voz femenina pero seria detrás del moreno.

\- Nos has oído mamá?

\- Os hemos oído los dos al salir de nuestra caseta. - Dijo Yusaku.

\- Lo siento mucho señores Kudo. No era mi intención ofenderlos. - Dijo Kaito apenado mientras se disculpaba con una reverencia y le regalaba una rosa a Yukiko.- Tranquilo Kaito, ya nos lo cobraremos en la playa – Comentó la actriz entre risas malvadas – Y que os parezcáis tanto puede ser una ventaja, podéis estar en dos sitios a la vez, es muy practico para mantener secretos.

La actriz acompaño este comentario de un guiño, cosa que llamó la atención de los tres chicos que hizo despertar las defensas de dos de ellos. Entretanto, llegaron las chicas.

Kazuha iba con un vestido de tirantes naranja pastel, unas chanclas a conjunto, su particular lazo en el pelo del mismo tono y una toalla verde, y de su hombro colgaba una pequeña mochila marrón; Aoko llevaba un vestido manga corta azul con flores blancas con unas chanclas blancas, una toalla igual a la de Kaito y una cesta de mimbre y por último Ran, que apareció la última porque estaba cerrando la puerta de la caseta, llevaba unos pantalones tejanos cortos con una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro, chanclas rojas y una cesta de ropa roja de donde sobresalía una toalla azul.

 _"Wow,_ _en que momento_ _Aoko_ _ha empezado a parecerme tan guapa? Sabía que tenía chicos detrás pero nunca había entendido el porque. Pero que estoy pensando!_ _Aoko_ _es una chica malhumorada, pesada y que solo estorba._ _Ademas odia a mi alter ego_ _."_

 _-_ Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos vamos hacia la playa que ya son las 9.30 y a la 1 nos esperan aquí otra vez para comer. Seguidme.

* * *

El pequeño paseo hasta la playa transcurrió entre risas y pequeños piques, realmente, el albergue estaba a muy poca distancia de la playa por lo cual llegaron en unos 10 minutos andando. Al llegar a esta, se quedaron maravillados, habían estado en playas japonesas bonitas pero esta estaba vacía, el agua era de un bonito azul profundo que a Ran le recordó a los ojos de su amado, la arena era muy clara y el contraste con el agua creaba un efecto mágico, después de unos segundos de estupor bajo el sol. Shinichi fue el primero en reaccionar, justo después de hacer su conocida sonrisa.

\- Venga! El último en entrar al agua pierde- Y empezó a correr hacia el agua tirando la toalla al suelo y quitándose la camiseta.

Ante el grito, la siguió de cerca el competitivo de Osaka, Kazuha que cogió de la mano a Ran para que la siguiera y hacer reaccionar a la chica de Tokio, Aoko también arrancó a correr mientras se deshacía del vestido y Kaito la siguió aunque este frenó justo antes de entrar al agua. A su lado solo quedaba Ran que había tenido que parar un momento a quitarse los pantalones.

\- Kaito, estas bien? Porque no te metes?

\- Hay, hay, hay peces en esta playa?

\- Peces? Supongo que si, pero son inofensivos y supongo que con el jaleo que tienen montado esos ya se habrán ido todos. Venga entra! - Contestó la morena con una sonrisa mientras se adentraba en el agua tirando del chico.

\- Así que el mago ha sido el último en entrar, eh! Esto va a ser divertido. - Sonó una voz con acento de Osaka desde su lado.

\- Heiji no te metas con él, no parece muy cómodo dentro del agua.

\- Eso es porque tiene miedo a los peces.

\- Aoko! Como cuentas eso tan tranquila? En que momento se le ocurrió a mi madre contártelo...

\- Se hubieran dado cuenta enseguida. No ves que son los dos detectives adolescentes mas famosos del momento.

Después de esta conversación y un poco de persuasión, en forma de llaves de aikido, Heiji decidió renunciar a infligir un castigo al joven mago. Acto seguido y después de refrescarse y asegurarse de que no había peces en el agua, Kaito decidió unirse a las batallas de agua y en los que participaban los otros. Desde la orilla una pareja los miraba tiernamente, Yukiko estaba medio sentada con un bikini granate anudado al cuello, encima de una toalla negra con flores rojas, a su lado había un vestido del mismo color doblado y llevaba unas gafas de sol, a su lado, Yusaku estaba sentado con una camiseta manga corta y un bañador negro encima de una toalla negra con el mismo estampado que la de su mujer pero en azul debajo de una sombrilla, en su regazo descansaba una obra de Agatha Christie.

\- No se si tu objetivo final se cumplirá. Pero lo que tengo muy claro es que estos chicos necesitaban estas vacaciones como aire para respirar, miralos, cuando hacia que no veíamos a Shinichi con esa expresión.

\- Años, Yusaku, años. Y aún que no lo muestren, los otros también necesitaban esta válvula de escape.

\- Tienes toda la razón, cariño. Ran lleva mucho tiempo ocupándose de responsabilidades que no le corresponden, Kogoro es un buen hombre pero la bebida y Yoko Okino le hacen desatender otras cosas; Shinichi vive en una espiral de alarma y presión de la que me encantaría sacarlo, esos hombres de negro y su sombra temo que le ensombrezcan el corazón; Heiji vive rodeado de cadáveres, y aún resolviendo crímenes tan bien ya hay varios criminales que le han echado el ojo ademas de vivir preocupado por su amigo; Kazuha no puede evitar preocuparse por su particular imán para los accidentes, vivir con la angustia de recibir una llamada del hospital con el nombre de tu amigo de la infancia tampoco es muy cómodo; Aoko padece la frustración de su padre derivada de la lucha contra Kaito Kid, ese tipo de tensión en casa nunca es sano y menos si le sumamos la condición de ser familia de policía, no saber si esa noche volverás a ver a tu padre, es muy duro y por último Kaito, con su padre y ídolo muerto en un trágico accidente y teniendo que acarrear con una doble identidad.

\- Realmente se merecen esto, no hay duda, son grandes personas, extraordinariamente fuertes y que se merecen ser felices aunque sea durante 15 días.- dijo la actriz sonriendo maternalmente.

Dentro del agua la situación había cambiado un poco, los detectives se habían retado el uno al otro y se habían ido a nadar lejos; mas cerca de la orilla, las tres chicas disfrutaban de un espectáculo de magia improvisado por el joven mago. Poco a poco los dos detectives se fueron acercando a la orilla y vieron al mago haciendo su demostración.

\- Oye Kudo, tu sabias que era mago?

\- Sabía que su padre lo fue pero no que él fuera tan bueno, lo que mas me escama de todo esto es que tengo la sensación que ya lo conozco y que lo conocí como Conan pero no soy capaz de ubicarlo.

\- Eres un paranoico, no tiene pinta de hombre de negro.

\- No hablo de ellos y no es paranoia, le recuerdo, le recuerdo, pero no se de dónde. Bueno, que mas da, vamos a desmontar sus trucos. - dijo finalmente el detective del Este burlón mientras nadaba hacia los otros.

El resto de la mañana trascurrió entre risas y bromas, piques entre Aoko y Kaito o entre Kazuha y Heiji, los únicos que no estaban tan cómodos eran los dos adolescentes de Tokio, había algo entre ellos que estaba tenso, puede que el desgaste por el tiempo separados.

Hacia el mediodía, la chica del albergue, los fue a buscar y les comentó que en una hora estaría lista la comida, por si querían irse a cambiar o duchar para quitarse la sal.

\- Pues yo me iré al albergue, tengo ganas de cambiarme con tranquilidad y de preguntarle que actividades o ideas nos da para pasar la tarde.

\- Te acompaño Ran. Aoko te vienes?

\- Si!

\- Esperadnos, que nosotros dos queremos irnos a cambiar también que ya no tenemos edad para ir por allí llenos de sal. - comentaron los Kudo.

* * *

Así pues los tres jóvenes se volvieron a quedar solos, sentados en la playa. El primero en hablar fue Heiji:

\- Oye Kuroba, siento lo de antes, no sabia lo de tu miedo.

\- No pasa nada, no podías saberlo.

\- De lo que no me voy a disculpar es de hacerte quedar mal delante de las chicas, te había descubierto.

\- Nha tranquilo, señal de que debo mejorar. Yo también soy igual de cruel con los magos mas torpes que yo.

\- Lo que sí que se tiene que reconocer es que eres muy bueno para tu edad. Me preguntaba cual es tu opinión como mago de alguien que usa la magia para cometer crímenes como Kaito Kid. - intervino por primera vez el de Tokio.

\- Creo que, teniendo en cuenta que siempre devuelve lo que roba, es mas un artista que obliga a la policía a no dormirse y a innovar en métodos de captura que un criminal. La verdad es que soy muy fan suyo y me encantaría tener su nivel de dominio de la magia. - El mago dijo esto mirando al horizonte perder su cara de poker, aunque se podía llegar a ver un atisbo de tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos.

\- Pero Aoko es la hija del inspector asignado al caso, no crea una situación difícil entre vosotros esto? - comentó el de Osaka.

\- Alguna discusión hemos tenido al respecto si. Ella le tiene un odio profundo a ese ladrón por lo mal que lo pasa su padre. - En este punto los detectives si que pudieron notar el brillo triste que tenían sus ojos.

\- Por cierto, no había un detective juvenil interesado en el caso también?

\- Hakuba me parece que se llamaba, lo conocimos en aquel encuentro de detectives para un programa de televisión falso. No Kudo?

\- Saguru Hakuba, estuvo mucho tiempo en Londres aun ser de origen japonés, va a mi clase.

\- Lo conoces?

\- Es un pretencioso, siempre presume de que atrapará a Kid, aunque no sea su objetivo final.

\- No es su objetivo? El mejor ladrón del siglo?

\- Me parece que va detrás de un asesino a sueldo llamado Spider que usa el ilusionismo en sus crímenes. Este asesino va detrás de Kid y Saguru también persigue a Kid, para usarlo de cebo.

\- Y tu todo eso como lo sabes? - intervino Kudo que hasta ahora estaba en silencio.

\- Me lo contó cuando le pregunté porqué se había cambiado de instituto.

\- Una cosa Kuroba, que diferencia hay entre un mago y un ilusionista?

\- Magia es lo que hago yo, trucos que un buen observador puede desmontar, el ilusionismo juega con la mente del espectador creado ilusiones a través de efectos especiales y hipnosis.

\- Empiezo a ver que en el fondo Kid no es tan mal tipo.

" _Un momento, que Kid no es mal tipo? Hattori no me digas que me has pillado, no por favor tengo que descubrir quien a mi padre… pero porque vine! Bueno, calma Kaito, respira y recuerda tu cara de poker."_

 _-_ Chicos, siento interrumpir pero la comida esta lista os estamos esperando todos- Apareció Aoko desde detrás suyo tímidamente.

Los tres chicos se levantaron y recogieron y mientras iban hacia el comedor…

\- A que viene tanta timidez? Si hubiese estado yo solo, la escena hubiera sido así – Se pone una mascara de Aoko- Bakaito! Nos tienes a todos esperando levanta el culo y ven a comer! - Se quita la mascara dejando atónitos a los dos detectives por la sorprendente imitación. - No sera que te gusta uno de estos dos de aquí al lado? Por eso de repente te has vuelto tan amable y bonita.

\- Inútil, solo quería ser amable por una vez pero contigo me es imposible! Otra vez dejaré que te mueras de hambre! O aún mejor, pediré que te pongan pescado para comer!

 _"Un momento, me acaba de llamar bonita? Lo habrá hecho para chincharme, él no te encontraría bonita nunca, no te hagas ilusiones Aoko"_

* * *

Al llegar al comedor, estaban todos sentados en la misma mesa, en cuando entraron y se sentaron la chica castaña les sirvió la comida. Comieron tranquilamente hablando entre ellos, comparando institutos y conociéndose un poquito mas. Después de comer, los chicos se quedaron jugando a cartas en recepción, la pareja de adultos se retiró a su habitación y las chicas se fueron todas a la habitación de Kazuha y Ran.

\- Oye Ran, como es que no le has dicho nada a Kudo?

\- Sé que llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo pero últimamente me siento incomoda a su lado, siento que su lejanía me ha hecho mella por mucho que el diga que sus sentimientos por mi no han cambiado.

\- Pero si lleváis uno detrás del otro desde dios sabe cuando, estáis hechos el uno por el otro y es sabes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos, que estáis esperando? Su madre os ha dado la oportunidad de oro.

\- Ya lo se pero tengo la sensación de que esta esperando a algo y no quiero presionarle.

\- Perdonad que os interrumpa, pero si no os importa me podríais contar de que va esto? - preguntó Aoko que se sentía como si mirara un partido de tenis.

\- Ai, si perdona Aoko, te cuento, Ran lleva muchos años enamorada de Shinichi, su amigo de la infancia pero un día despareció y hasta esta semana solo lo veía muy esporádicamente y durante muy poco tiempo y muchas veces hasta se marchaba sin avisar, él le cuenta que esta en un caso y que por eso no se puede pasar tan a menudo pero eso no deja de hacerle daño, ademas siempre que aparece, le dice que tiene que contarle algo muy importante pero siempre se va antes de decirle que. Es por eso que nos suponemos que los sentimientos de Ran son correspondidos.

\- Aaaah, no os habéis planteado que sea que tiene miedo?

\- Miedo de que? Tengo la extraña sensación de que él también sabe de mis sentimientos.

\- A ponerte en peligro, mi padre también me lo ha hecho alguna vez cuando persigue a alguien peligroso. Teme que si mantiene demasiado el contacto conmigo, los que persigue se puedan fijar en mi y que me usen en su contra, podría ser lo mismo. Si realmente te quiere tanto, eso le debe tener intranquilo y por eso ha cortado el contacto.

\- Pero en cambio si que mantiene el contacto con Heiji, los oigo hablar a menudo por teléfono.

\- Heiji también es detective, sabe a que se expone y le debe estar ayudando en su caso, ademas de rivales se ven como dos muy buenos amigos.

\- Podría ser la situación correcta… No había pensado en ello.

\- Como fue con Kaito, que le dijiste tu?

\- Que? Yo? Con Kaito?

\- No habéis pedido un cambio de habitación, suponíamos que erais pareja.

\- No, no, no, con ese tonto ni loca.

\- Veo que eres como Kazuha - comentó Ran riendo.

\- Que quieres decir?! - gritaron las dos aludidas al unísono.

\- Las dos negáis lo que sentís por vuestros amigos de la infancia.

\- Eso no es justo Ran, sabes perfectamente que es porqué sé que Heiji esta enamorado de esa chica de Kyoto y en el fondo lo que quiero es olvidarlo.

\- Y Kaito es un pervertido burlón, si me declarará seguramente se reiría de mi, me imitaría o lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos para avergonzarme.

\- Tienes muy mala imagen, a mi me ha parecido majo.

\- Es un caballero cuando quiere y con quiere, normalmente con chicas guapas, y vosotras lo sois mucho. - dijo Aoko con un ápice de tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Pero vosotras los tenéis cerca, el mínimo es que lo probéis.

En ese momento, se oye un toque en la puerta.

\- Chicas, Yusaku se queda en nuestra caseta leyendo y no tengo ganas de ir sola a la playa me puedo unir. Aunque lo entenderé si creéis que ya soy mayor para estas charlas.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, no era mala idea incluir una mujer casada para que las aconsejase. La dejaron pasar y le contaron cual era la situación de Kazuha y Aoko, la actriz ni siquiera preguntó a Ran, sabe de sobra su situación.

\- Así que esa es la situación eh… Amor no correspondido, o que suponéis no correspondido. Ran te he contado como empezamos a salir Yusaku y yo?

\- Me parece que no, no lo recuerdo.

\- Pues bien, nos conocimos por casualidad y después de un tiempo me empezó a pedir que le diera las instrucciones para nuestras citas en clave, en ese momento me pareció muy extraño hasta que vi que era porque me había incluido en su vida, en este punto yo ya estaba perdidamente enamorada, en esa época no era corriente que una chica se declarara pero no me costó esperar a la pedida, porque mientras me siguiera incluyendo en su vida, todo estaría bien y finalmente después de resolver un caso en ese restaurante, se me declaró delante de todos. Todo esto os lo cuento, porque me parece que estos chicos se parecen a Yusaku tienen un mundo, un sistema que funciona a su alrededor y podéis intuir si vuestros sentimientos son correspondidos o no a través de él. Y a partir de aquí decidir si os declaráis, esperáis que lo haga él o los olvidáis y os distanciáis de su sistema.

\- Como podemos hacerlo?

Después de esta pregunta, Yukiko se entretuvo a analizar caso por caso con lo que le contaban las chicas y sus propias deducciones y observaciones y las ayudó a trazar un plan.

Después de unas hora, Yusaku las fue a buscar para avisarlas de la cena. Las chicas del albergue les habían preparado la mesa con la cena en la terraza bajo las estrellas, las chicas quedaron maravilladas: Des de dónde estaban, se veía delante suyo la playa que se mezclaba con el oscuro mar y justo dónde terminaba este empezaba un cielo negro que se extendía como un manto salpicado de blanco por las estrellas, que se veían de maravilla por la poca iluminación de la isla, de hecho el único foco eran las lamparitas que iluminaban la mesa donde comerían, donde ya se encontraban sentados los tres chicos.

\- Perdona, como es que cenamos fuera? - preguntó Yukiko a la chica en cuanto salió de su estupor.

\- Su marido se enteró de que teníamos la terraza habilitada para aprovechar estas vistas y nos lo pidió.

\- Muchas gracias por las molestias.

\- No es molestia, de hecho es una petición bastante habitual. - Y sonriendo la chica volvió a entrar a buscar los platos mientras los comensales se sentaban.

Después de cenar, decidieron irse todos a dormir para aprovechar la mañana siguiente.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, bueno, esta vez he alargado bastante el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a Kaito Scarlet P.F, Heart of girl, xLady-White, Ran Kudo y wolf remus potter por su apoyo en los reviews._**

 ** _Nos vemos en el siguiente, en el que espero no tardar tanto!_**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


	6. El segundo día

_**Buenos dias! Se que esta vez me he retrasado bastante pero para compensar también os traigo un capitulo más largo. Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

 **El segundo día**

El día se levantó perezoso y cuando se abrieron los primeros ojos el sol se ocultaba detrás de una pequeña nube, poco a poco se fueron levantando, vistiendo y fueron a desayunar. La noche había sido más tranquila que la anterior aunque cierta pareja mantenía una mirada de odio mutuo.

\- Aoko, puedo preguntarte porque esas miradas a Kaito? - preguntó curiosa la de Osaka

\- Esta noche ha hablado en sueños y le odio por lo que ha dicho.

\- Que ha dicho? No debe ser tan malo como para que le odies tanto mujer.

\- No Aoko, no lo hagas! - saltó el mago. Sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Sabia que eras fan del ladrón fantasma pero no me esperaba que hasta este punto!

\- Aoko por favor!

\- Sabia que eras un pervertido, pero esto!?

Llegados a este punto, las mentes adolescentes de la mesa se habían activado y estaban generando una enorme cantidad de teorías al respecto de lo ocurrido anoche.

\- Chicos, chicos, los sueños no son un reflejo fiel de la realidad, calmaros, a ver qué ha pasado, Aoko no ves que todos están empezando a mirar muy mal al pobre Kaito, seguro que esta no era tu intención a que no? - intervino Yusaku siempre tan conciliador.

\- No, no.

\- Bueno, vale, ya lo contaré yo. - el mago se volvió a sentar y suspiró – Aoko esta noche se ha levantado para ir a beber agua y me ha oído decir en sueños: Blancas, a conjunto con el traje de Kaito Kid. O eso dice ella que he dicho, porque lo único que recuerdo yo es despertarme por el golpe que me he dado contra el suelo cuando ella me ha tirado y verla a un palmo de mi gritándome que era un pervertido y que no me volvería a hablar.

Después de esta confesión, todos estallaron en carcajadas y terminaron de desayunar sin mas incidentes, entre risas y piques con el mago por su mala noche. Al terminar, comentaron de ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, ante el comentario la chica de recepción se acercó al grupo.

\- Siento interrumpir y se que no es de mi incumbencia pero he oído que queréis ir al bosque, aunque las vistas son preciosas, este bosque esta embrujado, en él vive una vieja bruja que convierte a todas las jóvenes que entran en él en diosas, pero tiene una contrapartida, los chicos que entran en él desaparecen misteriosamente. Cuenta la leyenda que harta de que algunos hombres llevasen sus mujeres al bosque a la fuerza para poderlas exhibir o a sus hijas para encontrarles marido, la bruja tomó esta decisión y después de la conversión, las chicas pueden escoger si huir del que las ha traído o ir a buscarlo, con el riesgo de desaparecer ellas también. Aunque esto solo es una leyenda, no se sabe hasta que punto es cierta pero me he visto con la obligación de advertiros. Si me necesitáis estaré en mi puesto.

Y dicho esto se retiró dejando a todos intrigados y confusos.

\- Así pues vamos al bosque no? - dijo Heiji girando la gorra en aquél gesto tan suyo.

\- Como que vamos al bosque! Vas a desaparecer si vas. - Gritó una Kazuha furiosa.

\- No seas tonta, no esta embrujado, solo son trucos! - Contestó el chico cogiéndola por el brazo. - Kudo y Kuroba también venís no?

\- Claro! Ran te vienes a dar una vuelta? Lo de la bruja solo debe ser una leyenda, no te preocupes!

\- Yo también vendré, seguro que me reiré con lo asustadiza que es Aoko. Eso si se atreve a venir... – dijo riendo burlonamente el mago

\- Yo no soy asustadiza! Y claro que voy a venir, no soy una cobarde!

\- Nosotros ya estamos muy mayores para eso, nos quedaremos tomando el sol, si nos buscáis estaremos en la playa.

Los 6 jóvenes pusieron rumbo al bosque andando distraídamente.

\- Oye Kudo, me extraña que tu padre no haya querido venir a investigar.

\- Nha, hace mucho de su época de Holmes, como la llama él, me ha pasado el relevo a mi.

Después de haber entrado en el bosque y andado un poco, una extraña neblina empezó a cubrirlo todo y de pronto todos cayeron inconscientes.

* * *

Ran, Kazuha y Aoko despertaron en una pequeña gruta la cabeza les daba vueltas y tardaron cierto tiempo a acostumbrar la vista a la poca luz que emitían dos antorchas puestas en la pared de la gruta. Y al hacerlo notaron como algo fallaba en sus cuerpos, no llevaban puesta la ropa con la que habían salido del albergue.

\- Que nos ha pasado? - Preguntó Aoko totalmente desconcertada

\- No lo sé, pero aquí hay algo muy raro… Llevamos otra ropa, vamos maquilladas y peinadas diferente y lo mas importante donde están los chicos? - contestó Kazuha.

\- Nos han separado? - dijo Aoko intentando situarse.

\- Un momento! Eso no esta coincidiendo con la leyenda que nos han contado? - dijo Ran que acababa de atar cabos.

\- Dios! En ese caso los chicos están en peligro! Tenemos que encontrarlos!

\- Calma Aoko. Si mantenemos la cabeza fría podremos encontrarlos, recuerda que la leyenda dice que la bruja ofrecía ir a buscar el chico que las acompañaba o huir de él. Si nos calmamos podemos con esto, Hattori y Shinichi no son los únicos capaces de hacer deducciones.

\- Empecemos por salir de aquí.

Las chicas se levantaron del suelo y se dieron cuenta de que iban con unas lindas sandalias de tacón ancho, eran cómodos pero no estaban acostumbradas, y se dieron cuenta que en un rincón de la cueva había un par de cantimploras de agua y fruta fresca, realmente empezaban a estar hambrientas, así pues, se lo comieron y empezaron a andar hacia lo que parecía la salida. En cierto punto del camino se encontraron con una bifurcación.

\- Y ahora que hacemos?

\- Anda! Mira Kazuha hay una nota pegada a la roca en medio de los dos caminos. Está en inglés pero dice que si queremos salir de la cueva tenemos que seguir el camino que nos dicta nuestro corazón, y que si no lo encontramos vagaremos perdidas en nuestros sentimientos.

\- Es una broma? Cómo podemos saber cual es el camino de nuestro corazón!

\- Aoko no te desesperes vale, tenemos tiempo y si no hemos vuelto en un tiempo seguro que Yukiko y Yusaku se preocuparán por nosotros y nos vendrán a buscar. A ver el camino que dicta nuestro corazón…

\- Ya lo tengo! El corazón nos marca el camino de la izquierda, no hace referencia a los sentimientos, se refiere al corazón que puede dictar un ritmo, al corazón físico y como este se encuentra en el lado izquierdo pues es el camino de la izquierda.

\- Wow Kazuha, se te ha pegado lo de detective de Hattori eh, pero me parece un buen razonamiento, vamos?

Después de andar un rato empezaron a ver una luz, señal de que se aproximaban al exterior.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio, los tres chicos empezaban a despertar también, lentamente fueron adaptando su vista a la luz y notando que estaban atados con las manos detrás de la espalda y los tobillos, codos y rodillas también, limitando considerablemente su movimiento.

\- Oe Kudo, Kuroba, vosotros también estáis atados?

\- Sí y a consciencia.

\- Os han atado tanto por mi culpa pero dadme un minuto y os ayudo.

\- Como?

\- Mi padre me enseñó algunos trucos de escapismo y creo que puedo con estos nudos.

\- Y esto de que nos han atado por tu culpa?

\- Si el que nos ha cogido sabe que soy mago, supongo que temía que si nos ataba con unas simples esposas, me librara y os ayudara a desataros. Por cierto a vosotros también os han cambiado los pantalones y os han quitado las camisetas?

\- Sí, aunque no entiendo porque.

\- Otra vez por lo mismo para evitar los trucos de Kuroba supongo. Por cierto, es verdad que puedes con estos nudos?

\- Sí solo dadme unos minutos que están hechos a conciencia. A ver… ya esta me quito los de las piernas y vengo con vosotros.

* * *

Al salir fuera de la gruta las chicas pudieron observar como ya era prácticamente mediodía. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor aunque los árboles del bosque cobijaban a las chicas del calor.

\- Vale muy bien, hemos salido pero ahora como encontramos a los chicos?

\- No hay ninguna otra pista? Si empezamos a vagar sin rumbo por el bosque nos vamos a perder.

\- Vamos a ver… Mirad! Aquí hay otra nota pone: Si realmente amáis al que os ha llevado aquí solo tenéis que seguir el destino para encontrarlo.

\- El destino? Seguir el destino… No estará relacionado con la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino no?

\- No me parece mala idea Aoko. Pero no veo como en un bosque puedes seguir un hilo rojo… Lo mas parecido son las hojas del otoño pero estamos en verano…

\- Y eso de ahí arriba? Entre los arboles se entre ve un pequeño hilo de lana que sigue una dirección.

\- Podemos probarlo

Las chicas se pusieron a andar siguiendo el hilo rojo, con cuidado de no perderlo entre las ramas de los árboles, finalmente después de unos 20 minutos andando se encontraron con unos matojos donde el hilo terminaba, detrás de estos Ran encontró tres pequeñas cestas de fruta, con una nota que daba la siguiente pista: Si los encontráis necesitareis esto para salvarlos. Ahora solo tenéis que seguir el viento y ir en la dirección de la primera noticia.

* * *

Mientras los chicos se habían deshecho de sus ataduras y estaban inspeccionando la cueva. Era pequeña y no parecía tener entradas alternativas a la que tenían delante que estaba tapiada con una gran piedra, aunque por algunas rendijas pasaba un poco de aire evitando que se asfixiaran.

\- Muy bien y ahora qué?

\- No lo sé, me preocupan las chicas…

\- Si nos tenemos que fiar de la leyenda no están en peligro… Me preocupa mas poder salir nosotros.

\- Realmente nos tienen acorralados, solo nos queda esperar a que los padres de Kudo nos echen en falta.

\- Pero que dices Kuroba, las que vendrán a buscarnos serán las chicas, lo recuerdas, la leyenda contaba que la bruja las dejaba elegir si ir a buscar a los chicos que habían entrado con ellas o huir por la salida fácil del bosque.

\- Aoko supongo que estará muerta de miedo y habrá salido…

\- No me seas burro, eres su amigo de la infancia porque te iba a dejar abandonado, lo mismo yo con Kazuha, si algo tenemos los tres en común es que gozamos de unas muy buenas amigas.

\- Heiji seguro que no te falta el oxigeno al cerebro? Esas frases pastelosas no son propias de ti.

\- Dejame Kudo, es algo que siempre he tenido claro: Yo puedo confiar ciegamente en Kazuha y ella me ha demostrado muchas veces que lo hace en mi.

\- Pero si os pasáis la vida peleándoos.

\- Aunque lo hagan, están hechos para encajar como las dos caras de la misma moneda, son igual de orgullosos y fuertes, pero a la vez también son igual de cobardes para confesarse.

\- Kudo! Pero de que vas!

\- Solo he dicho lo que se de vosotros, se os ve a la legua que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, si hasta te pones celoso.

\- Y tu que con Ran, que si me confieso, que si no, que si la dejo plantada, que si hago que me espere…

\- Eso es injusto Heiji, sabes que mi situación es muy complicada! A diferencia de tu, no todos lo tenemos tan fácil para declararnos sin que se revelen ciertos secretos. " _Oh, mierda! Que no estamos solos que también está Kuroba, que le digo si pregunta por los secretos, mierda, por la boca muere el pez Shinichi, controlate"_

\- En eso tengo que darte la razón Kudo, todos tenemos situaciones particulares y únicas que nos impiden expresar nuestros sentimientos como querríamos.

\- A ti te gusta Aoko?

\- Hace tiempo que la veo como algo más que una amiga, pero cuando estamos juntos solo discutimos y temo confesarle mis sentimientos porque no quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos ahora. Por mucho que discutamos, hay algo en nuestro interior que nos impulsa a ser mejores amigos y eso no quiero romperlo.

\- El mago se nos ha puesto romántico. - dijo medio riendo el de Osaka.

\- Tu no puedes hablar que hace 2 minutos estabas igual!

\- Chicos, chicos calma, no os discutais que no sabemos cuánto rato tendremos que estar encerrados.

* * *

Mientras fuera, después de una larga deliberación las chicas habían concluido que la pista se refería a ir al norte, aunque en ese momento no hacía demasiado viento la dirección de este era hacia el norte y además la primera letra de noticia en inglés (el idioma en el que estaban las pistas) era la N de norte también. Así pues guiándose por la posición del sol se pusieron a andar en esa dirección.

\- Cambiando de tema, tenéis alguna idea de quien ha hecho esto?

\- Encaja bastante con la leyenda de la bruja.

\- Ya, pero decidme desconfiada pero creo que hay alguien detrás de esto, pueden ser los del albergue, los padres de Shinichi o los chicos. Y si nos centramos en lo que hemos visto hasta ahora, no encuentro sentido a que los chicos nos cambien de ropa y finjan estar encerrados.

\- Se te están pegando las deducciones de tu chico eh.

\- No se me esta pegando nada!

\- Sea como sea, no entiendo que razones puede tener alguien para hacernos esto… Bueno, centrémonos en encontrar a los chicos y al volver ya investigaremos y veremos si realmente es un encantamiento o un truco.

Después de un buen rato andando en dirección norte, las chicas finalmente vieron una gruta con una piedra en la entrada demasiado bien puesta para ser natural, además la pie de la roca había una especie de falcas de madera para evitar que se pudiera abrir desde el interior, aunque la hacía fácil de abrir desde fuera. Las tres chicas apartaron fácilmente las falcas abriendo lentamente el acceso a la gruta.

* * *

Dentro, la situación empezaba a desesperar a los chicos.

\- Pero se puede saber porque tardan tanto? Qué hora debe ser? Me empiezo a notar la boca demasiado seca.

\- No lo sé Hattori pero si tardan demasiado puede ser peligroso para nosotros.

\- Mantened la cabeza fría, antes estabais muy convencidos de que vendrían, puede que vengan de lejos o que hayan tenido alguna prueba por el camino.

De repente, se empezaron a oír voces en el exterior y la piedra de la entrada empezó a ceder, una vez se abrió, y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del ya atardecer, solo pudieron ver a tres chicas. Las tres parecían mayores que ellos, iban vestidas con finas telas puestas como togas que revelaban bastante mas de lo que deberían y llevaban cestas con fruta.

\- Quienes sois? - preguntó aturdido el de Tokio.

\- Como que quien somos Shinichi? Que te has dado en la cabeza? - contestó una de las chicas que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño del que caían algunos mechones que enmarcaban sus facciones dulces y que iba vestida de azul oscuro. Esta chica se arrodillo en frente suyo y puso la mano en su cabeza.

\- Como sabes mi nombre? - contestó aún aturdido.

\- Que les habrán hecho? - preguntó otra de las chicas absolutamente intrigada, esta iba con la ropa de un azul casi blanco y llevaba el pelo con un semi-recogido que le caía por la espalda.

\- Nos tenían atados pero con mis habilidades de mago nos hemos podido desatar – comentó mientras se levantaba de golpe para besar la mano de la chica.

\- Pero qué os pasa chicos, a ver si comiendo un poco se os pasa – se acerco la última chica que iba con la ropa verde y iba con el pelo suelto y ondulado.

\- Gracias.

Los tres chicos empezaron a comer lo que las chicas les habían traído, y empezaron a examinar con detenimiento esas tres chicas que los conocían tan bien, a quienes no podían ver bien la cara por el hecho de estar a contraluz. Después de recomponerse un poco, los seis salieron de la cueva y en ese momento, cuando los ojos de los chicos pudieron enfocar la cara de las chicas…

\- Ran?!

\- Kazuha?!

\- A- Aoko?!

\- Por fin, ya pensábamos que os habían olvidado de nosotras! Mira que no reconocerme aunque nos conozcamos desde pequeños Heiji.

\- Os encontráis bien?

\- Solo nos habían atado y encerrado, nada grave Ran, no te preocupes, venga volvamos.

El grupo empezó a andar con calma y silencio cada uno iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

" _Por dios, como la había confundido completamente, nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto y ondulado y así maquillada y vestida… tengo que reconocer que el aikido le ha dejado un buen cuerpo, y la quiero un montón pero me parece que ella no siente lo mismo por mi… Shinichi me decía que aprovechara que yo lo tengo mas fácil que él, pero tengo demasiado miedo a perder la complicidad y confianza de nuestra amistad. Kazuha, mi Kazuha, como me gustaría estrecharte entre mis brazos… Y por cierto, gracias por venir a buscarme."_

 _"Ayer no me fijé en lo bien formado que esta Heiji, el kendo ha hecho un buen trabajo con su cuerpo… Pero que estas pensando Kazuha! Él no te vería nunca así, siempre te ha visto y te verá como una amiga, aunque ahora me esta haciendo una repasada con la vista que parece que me va a ver el alma, seguramente lo hace para poderse meter conmigo después por mis pintas. Que tonta eres Kazuha de enamorarte de alguien como él, nos pasamos el día discutiendo, y aunque nos entendemos muy bien no soy más que una amiga, él esta enamorado de esa chica de Kyoto."_

 _"No sé si he hecho bien en usar mis habilidades dentro de la cueva, me parece que ya sospechan de mi, pero son unas habilidades perfectamente plausibles para cualquier mago, no necesariamente tienen que ser de Kid. Por otro lado, como no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo guapa que es Aoko, esa actitud infantil y adorable, es la única persona capaz de robar al mejor ladrón del siglo, y le ha robado su bien mas preciado, el corazón… pero ella no lo sabe… es mas sigue odiando ese ladrón estúpido por enamorarse de ella… Porque de ella Kaito? No había más chicas? Por otro lado es tan guapa y tan adorable e inteligente, y vestida así no puedo dejar de mirarla…"_

 _"Que hago yo vestida así? Que vergüenza delante de Kaito, si me viera mi padre… me estoy muriendo de vergüenza, seguro que parezco un tomate… y por dios Aoko deja de mirar así a Kaito, pero porque no puedo apartar mi mirada de su torso desnudo, le quiero demasiado pero para él solo soy Bakaoko… Ai no! Y después de este día tan incomodo, tendré que volver a dormir con él, creo que podría pedirle a Yukiko un cambio de habitación o ir a dormir con las chicas, ya veré que hago pero esta noche no puedo dormir con Kaito si no quiero entrar en ebullición."_

 _"Shinichi… Te he echado de menos, a ti, a tu sonrisa, me moría de ganas de verte y cuando me he despertado sin que estuvieras a mi lado me he preocupado muchísimo, esta vez no desaparecerás sin avisar verdad, aquí no me puedes dejar plantada sin mas, tengo que hablar contigo pero aún no me siento preparada, necesito que sepas lo que siento… Por otro lado, me pregunto porque me estas mirando tanto, oh, vaya, ya claro, mi ropa, si me sigue repasando tanto con la mirada voy a preocuparme, nunca había mostrado este interés por mi… De hecho, ya estamos en una edad como por fijarnos los unos en los otros pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que seria tan descarado… bueno puede que solo este sorprendido, la verdad es que no voy vestida tal y como acostumbro a hacerlo…"_

 _"Ran… Siempre Ran, siempre tan hermosa, siempre tan perfecta y ese vestido resalta todas sus curvas, su cuerpo torneado por el karate, sus facciones me vuelven loco, me incitan a estrecharla entre mis brazos y amarla hasta el fin de los tiempos de hecho ya la amo con todo mi corazón, pero por culpa de mi maldita curiosidad no puedo decirle nada, no me puedo confesar y empezar una relación con mentiras, es mas, empezar una relación y volver a irme, porque aún no he terminado con la organización ni este antídoto es el definitivo. Por otro lado, la veo y la deseo tanto y a la vez temo tanto que se canse de esperar… pero su cuerpo me llama y este vestido que lleva… oh mierda, malditos efectos secundarios!"_

 _-_ Chicos, voy un momento al baño que llevo un rato queriendo ir. - dijo Shinichi mientras arrancaba a correr hacia una parte mas espesa del bosque.

\- En serio no puedes esperar al albergue? Pareces un niño pequeño Kudo.

\- Dejame en paz Hattori! Ya os alcanzaré! - Mientras terminaba de alejarse.

 _"Vigila tu boca Hattori no vaya a ser que des mas pistas, y ahora Shinichi centrate en tu problema, por favor baja, no es momento. Dios! Esto no me pasaba desde los 14 años… malditos efectos secundarios… a ver como lo hacia, a sí! 245+124=369, 875+922=1797, 152x3=456. Vale, la cosa ha mejorado… y ahora solo tengo que alcanzarlos."_

Shinichi arrancó a correr a suficiente velocidad como para alcanzar al grupo que iba paseando tranquilamente, se habían puesto a hablar sobre lo que les había pasado y quien podría haber estado, Heiji al ver que su amigo se acercaba se separó un poco del grupo para poder hablar con el de Tokio.

\- Oye Kudo te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, sí tranquilo, he tenido un problemilla. Por cierto vigila lo que dices de niños, no vayas a dar pistas.

\- Ya lo sé burro, era una pista para ti, por si necesitabas ayuda con el tema niño.

\- Ah vale, pues gracias, pero en ese momento tenia otras preocupaciones en la cabeza como para entenderte.

\- El vestido de Ran tenias en la cabeza?

\- Pero que?

\- Como buen detective tengo ciertas dotes de observación. - dijo burlón el de Osaka.

\- Si bueno… un maldito efecto secundario…

\- Efecto secundario?

\- Prometeme que no te vas a aprovechar de la situación para reírte de mí Hattori.

\- Prometido, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

\- Haibara me comentó que además de la posibilidad espasmos o sensaciones de transformación en ciertos momentos, aunque no lo haga, esta versión tan duradera traía algunos problemas hormonales.

\- Define problemas hormonales.

\- Tengo las hormonas de un chico de 14 años…

\- Vaya putada tío.

\- Ei! Que habláis tan misteriosos ahí atrás!?

\- Seguro que están haciendo manitas no te preocupes por ellos, ya los veía yo muy cómplices cuando estábamos en la cueva.

\- Pero que te inventas Kuroba!

El resto del paseo hasta el albergue fue un buen rato que paso a base de piques entre los chicos y risas de las chicas. Finalmente, llegaron a las casitas y encontraron las llaves puestas en las puertas de estas, aunque si no recordaban mal estaban en sus bolsillos cuando fueron al bosque, este punto ya hizo sospechar a los chicos de la tercera caseta pero cuando entraron y se encontraron todas sus cosas y ropa encima de la cama perfectamente doblada, los seis ataron cabos y gritaron a la vez el nombre de la mano negra responsable del día que habían pasado.

\- YU-KI-KO!

La aludida salió corriendo de la zona de comedor del albergue tan tranquila.

\- Ya habéis llegado, que alegría! Como ha ido por el bosque?

\- Mama! Se puede saber porque has orquestado esta farsa! Si incluso has implicado a la chica del albergue para que nos contará una leyenda falsa! Pero que tienes en la cabeza!

\- Shin-chan, no hace falta que me grites tanto, Yusaku y yo teníamos ganas de haceros pasar un buen día con un juego de pistas, pero si os hubiéramos dejado participar a Hattori y a ti hubieseis vuelto antes del mediodía. Así que se nos ocurrió permitir que las chicas se luciesen por una vez y que fueran ellas las que os encontraran a vosotros.

\- Y los cambios de ropa?

\- Los vuestros fueron para evitar que Kuroba nos desbaratase el plan y el de las chicas porque quería que vieran todo el potencial que podrían explotar para encontrar pareja, ya están en edad de empezar a salir con chicos. De hecho chicas si para ir a la fiesta que nos comentaron el otro día queréis que os maquille o peine solo tenéis que pedírmelo. - Dicho esto, la actriz sonrió inocentemente y se acerco a las chicas para hablar con ellas.

\- Mañana pondremos en marcha nuestro plan, Yusaku ya esta informado.

\- De verdad que no sé como consigues engatusarlo siempre para tus planes Yukiko.

\- Le gusta hacerme feliz y en el fondo a él también le gusta formar parte de ellos.

\- Por cierto, señora Kudo querría pedirle un favor. Esta noche preferiría no dormir con Kaito, habría alguna manera de evitarlo?

\- Ha pasado algo?

\- No, simplemente me incomoda dormir con él, habría alguna posibilidad…

\- Sí claro. Que prefieres una caseta para tu sola o una cama supletoria en la de las otras chicas?

\- Vente con nosotras así no estas sola.

\- No os molesto no?

\- No, no, tranquila. Venga vente

\- Pues decidido, voy a pedir que os lo arreglen todo mientras cenamos. Venga que debéis estar hambrientas.

Cenaron tranquilamente, la comida estaba riquísima aunque se les hacía raro el tipo de cocina, después de cenar y despedirse de las empleadas, se repartieron para ir a dormir.

\- Aoko, no vienes a dormir?

\- Esta noche voy a dormir con las chicas, tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

\- Bueno… Nos vemos mañana.

 _"Son imaginaciones mías o se ha puesto triste al saber que no voy a ir. Aoko no seas tonta, como mucho porque no te verá cambiarte. Venga, que esta noche tenéis cosas a contaros con las chicas."_

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado._**

 ** _Muchísisimas gracias a Azuna Konoe, Heart of girl y JessiHyugga por sus reviews. Me alegro mucho de que os guste tanto._**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


	7. El tercer día

_**Buenas! Ya vuelvo a estar aquí con las ideas locas de Yukiko! Que será ese plan que idearon las chicas con esa mente perversa de apoyo! Seguid leyendo para descubrirlo! Espero que os guste!**_

* * *

 **El tercer día**

El sol se colaba con fuerza entre las cortinas de una habitación con un solo ocupante, este estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante que ha visto en su vida. Debían ser las 9 de la mañana, ya se oía el ajetreo de sus compañeros de viaje fuera de lo que ahora le parecía su rincón de soledad.

" _Por qué Aoko? Que te hice para que no quieras dormir conmigo, sé que mis palabras en sueños fueron raras, pero en el bosque me pareció que lo habías olvidado, que te he hecho? Soy suficientemente estúpido como para hacer que odies mis dos egos? E_ _s eso?..."_

Con esas ideas aún rondando por la cabeza se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha relajante, se vistió con ropa cómoda y salió de la caseta para ir a desayunar, al llegar al comedor, ya se encontraban todos sentados.

\- Buenos días dormilón.- Comentó con una sonrisa la chica que llevaba toda la mañana en sus pensamientos.

\- Enos días.

\- Hoy tenemos de mal humor al mago?

\- Lo siento Hattori pero no he dormido bien y no estoy de humor para tus bromitas.

\- Vaya vaya así que has echado en falta compañía femenina esta noche eh.

\- Vete a la mierda. - dicho eso se terminó la tostada y se levantó dirección a su habitación.

En eso, Aoko, que había estado hablando con Yukiko, Ran y Kazuha, solo vio como el mago se levantaba con cara de perro y se iba de la mesa. Ella no pudo evitar preocuparse y cuando iba a levantarse para seguirle, vio que el detective de Tokio después de dar una colleja a su amigo bocazas, se levantó para seguirle, ya un poco más aliviada, siguió hablando alegremente con las chicas.

* * *

En la caseta de Kaito, cierto detective llamaba a la puerta con insistencia, hasta que el ladrón le dio permiso para entrar.

\- Escucha, qué te pasa? No te conozco de hace mucho, pero no creo que el hecho de que Aoko haya decidido no dormir contigo esta noche sea el motivo de tu mal humor, por mucho que la quieras, ayer demostraste que sabes muy bien cómo mantener la cabeza fría.

\- Realmente no eres mal detective.- dijo el otro tumbado en la cama volviendo a interesarse por el techo.

\- Quieres hablar de ello conmigo o prefieres hablarlo con otra persona?

\- En realidad, seguramente eres el que mejor me puede entender de aquí.

" _Porque también llevas una doble vida Kudo"_

\- Así que, qué te pasa?

\- Supongo que has observado que me suelo meter con Aoko y aunque nos peleamos, nunca es seriamente, ayer, cuando me dijo que no vendría a dormir me preocupó, su expresión era más seria de lo normal, siempre es una chica muy alegre y me preocupo mucho cuando no irradia alegría. Por eso estado toda la noche recriminándome por ser demasiado bocazas, ya que muy probablemente sea por algo que he dicho que no haya querido venir.

\- No te culpes, Ran me comentó que había querido ir a dormir con ellas porque le era incómodo ser la única que dormía con un chico, y así podían hablar sin tener que cambiar de habitación después con riesgo a despertarte.

\- De verdad? No fue por estar lejos de mi sino por estar cerca de ellas? - Dijo Kaito sentándose en la cama como un resorte.

\- Claro, venga, volvamos que se van a preocupar.

Se levantaron los dos para salir de la habitación y volver con los otros, pero antes de abrir la puerta, el mago cogió del hombro al detective y le dedicó un gracias que llegó a calar increíblemente hondo en el de Tokio, no sabía si por el tono de su voz, si por la expresión de su cara o pero el gesto, pero por un momento, ese gracias paró el tiempo.

* * *

Cuando volvieron con el grupo, Yukiko les esperaba en la puerta del comedor con una sonrisa que provocó escalofríos en los chicos.

\- Estas mejor?

\- Sí, sí, gracias por preguntar.

\- Pues entonces vamos a jugar un juego!

\- Miedo me das mamá.

\- Eres un exagerado Shin-chan, tu padre ha estado de acuerdo en jugar, no puede ser tan malo, venga entrad. Además, mientras hablabais se ha nublado un poco, así pasamos el rato mientras esperamos que vuelva el sol.

\- Bueno, vale.

Los dos chicos entraron en la sala y se encontraron una círculo que contenía a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos y a tres chicas muy sonrientes. Eso les hizo sospechar pero la palmada de Yukiko en la espalda para que se sentaran y la frase que les dijo en un susurro, les hizo sentarse de golpe.

\- Una vez todos reunidos y habiendo aceptado todos jugar, vamos a jugar al Verdad o Reto.

\- Qué?! Te has vuelto loca mamá?!

\- Estamos en confianza y si no quieres hacer algo siempre puedes pagar prenda…

Así pues con algunas protestas y bufidos, empezó el juego.

\- Yusaku, verdad o reto? - Empezó Yukiko con una voz completamente seria

\- Verdad.

\- Estuviste alguna vez celoso de Toichi?

\- Realmente no, sé muy bien lo que sientes por mi y lo que él sentía por Chikage

\- Siguiente. Kaito, verdad o reto?

\- Reto.

\- Va fuerte el chico, durante el día de hoy vas a cumplir uno de los deseos de Aoko.

\- Por qué?!

\- Sin rechistar, son las normas y si no quieres hacerlo ya puedes ir pagando prenda.

Kaito se quedó callado unos minutos, no quería volver a quedarse sin camiseta delante de todo el mundo, así que acepto el reto y el juego siguió.

\- Siguiente. Heiji, verdad o reto?

\- Reto.

\- Venga pues, durante el día de hoy vas a cumplir uno de los deseos de Kazuha.

\- Un momento, un momento, ese es el mismo reto que le habéis puesto a Kaito!

\- Sin rechistar o pagarás prenda.

\- Vale, vale ya me callo…

\- Siguiente. Shinichi, verdad o reto?

\- Reto.

\- Durante el día de hoy vas a cumplir uno de los deseos de Ran.

\- Eso ya no es coincidencia, que estas planeando mamá!?

\- Nada, nada, aceptas el reto o pagas prenda.

\- Acepto, acepto.

El juego siguió sin demasiados sobresaltos, las preguntas eran de lo más inocentes y cómicas, descubrieron que la mente retorcida de Yukiko se puso en contacto con los padres de todos los presentes para recolectar información vergonzosa de sus infancias usable en cualquier situación y aquí lo explotó al máximo; todos estaban colaborativos y la prenda no hizo falta en ningún caso. Así pues, al llegar la hora de comer, se terminó el juego y como solo había tenido un principio sospechoso, los chicos dejaron de preocuparse. La comida pasó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y por la tarde llegó el momento de que las chicas revelaran que deseo querría que se cumpliese.

\- Así pues chicas, que pedís como reto del juego? - Intervino el más impaciente de los tres chicos.

\- Curiosamente, las tres pedimos lo mismo. – Comentó Kazuha con total tranquilidad.

\- Muy curioso todo? Esto vuelve a olerme a chamusquina. - Contestó el mago apoyándose en la pared con desdén.

\- Pedimos que cenemos en la playa, durante la puesta de sol, con comida hecha por vosotros. - Resolvió finalmente Ran con una sonrisa tierna.

La sorpresa fue tal por parte de los chicos que se olvidaron casi de respirar, las chicas, sus chicas, querían una cita, era eso una cita no? Una cita triple no? Y cocinando ellos? Aquí los únicos con alguna idea de cocina eran los dos chicos de Tokio, por qué habían vivido solos, eso podía terminar muy mal. El primero en reaccionar y salir del trance fue Shinichi que intentó evitar el mal trago:

\- Pero donde vamos a cocinar, esto no es casa nuestra.

\- Las chicas del albergue nos ceden la suya, de hecho, cuando hay grupos muchas veces cocinan los huéspedes, incluso les ha gustado la idea y se han ofrecido a ayudaros a cocinar algunos platos occidentales.

\- Definitivamente lo teníais todo preparado con mi madre.

\- Vaya, que detective más avispado – dijo Kazuha con sarcasmo.

\- Pero porque? Porque hacernos esta tortura? - preguntó Heiji que justo volvía a conectar con la realidad.

\- Tortura? Cenar en la playa para ti es una tortura?

\- Para mí es una tortura cocinar y para vosotras seguramente comer lo que hayamos cocinado.

\- Pues lo siento, habéis aceptado el reto, o vais a huir del reto? - contestó la de Osaka esperando la respuesta más natural del moreno.

\- Pues claro que no! Vas a ver de que soy capaz!

Así pues, los tres chicos se dirigieron a la cocina donde ya los esperaban las dos chicas del albergue y se pusieron manos a la obra, al cabo de unas 3 horas de horas, muchos desastres y risas, habían terminado los tres platos en los que consistiría la cena, eran platos occidentales que habían escogido las chicas del albergue adaptándose al máximo posible a las necesidades de la situación. Así pues, dejaron todo lo de la cena a punto y se fueron a disfrutar de la playa donde habían ido los Kudo y las chicas nada más salir el sol.

* * *

Al ver que empezaba a bajar el sol encima del mar, los Kudo se retiraron y los chicos fueron a buscar las cestas de comida y todo lo necesario para comer, en ese momento, les empezaron a carcomer los nervios, ese nudo en la garganta, tendrán más planes inesperados para ellos? Habrá salido buena la comida? Será solo una broma pesada y se reirán de ellos? Inmersos en sus pensamientos llegaron finalmente a su destino, cogieron las cestas, se miraron con determinación y volvieron a la playa.

Al llegar, la escena no pudo dejarles más maravillados: De fondo, el mar anaranjado engullía un paciente sol que teñía con su luz rojiza el cielo y las pocas nubes que lo decoraban, sólo se oía el suave vaivén de las olas, sus pies caminando en la arena y el latir de sus corazones; delante de toda esta preciosa estampa, les esperaban las ladronas de los corazones que oían latir tan claramente, vestidas con suaves vestidos de playa encima de sus bikinis mojados y con las puntas del pelo aún mojadas, las tres les esperaban con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada cariñosa.

Finalmente, consiguieron llegar hasta ellas en un camino que se les hizo eterno, extendieron el mantel y empezaron a sacar la comida de las cestas:

\- Marta y Laura nos recomendaron repartirnos los platos, así que Kuroba se quedó con los postres, Hattori con el segundo y yo con el primer plato.

\- Marta y Laura?

\- Marta es la recepcionista y Laura la cocinera, les hemos pedido los nombres y nos han dicho que aquí se hace raro que la gente se llame por el apellido, así que nos han dicho solo su nombre de pila. - Puntualizó el mago para evitar malentendidos.

\- Todo tiene una pinta riquísima, qué es cada plato? - Intervino Aoko con los ojos fijos en el postre.

\- De primer plato tenéis tortilla de patatas y un poco de aperitivo, hay fuet, patatas y aceitunas maceradas.

\- De segundo he hecho un salteado con pimiento, pollo, espinacas, zanahoria, piñones, pasas, calabacín y berenjena que después he puesto dentro de panes rústicos con hierbas y ajo para poder comer con más comodidad, realmente yo quería hacerlo solo, bueno, solo con la ayuda de Laura, pero tengo que reconocer que he tenido ayuda de Kudo y Kuroba a medida que han ido terminando sus platos.

\- Y para terminar, tenemos pannacotta, hecha con estas dos manos y el sabio conocimiento y ayuda de Marta. Empezamos?

Toda la velada, pasó con un ambiente tranquilo y apacible, el sol se ponía lentamente de fondo, en cierto punto, las chicas se levantaron para ponerse un jersey encima de los vestidos, pero aparte de eso y de las múltiples miradas furtivas unos a otros, la cena fue la mejor versión de lo que las chicas habían imaginado, Kaito dejó fuera sus comentarios subidos de tono, Heiji no se metió ni una vez lo que evitó las peleas y Shinichi por una vez en mucho tiempo olvidó sus casos y las mentiras. De hecho, estuvo más callado que de costumbre y la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba perdido en las orbes violetas de Ran.

Cuando terminaron de comer los tres platos que estaban riquísimos y que dejaron a las chicas con la duda de hasta qué punto Marta y Laura los habían ayudado, se tumbaron en la arena a admirar las estrellas y el cielo despejado que les permitía observar hasta las estrellas más lejanas y finalmente, recogieron y se fueron a dormir con un extraño sentimiento de calidez en el pecho.

* * *

 ** _Bueeeeno! Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero impaciente vuestros reviews comentando lo que os ha parecido! Por ahora todos los reviews que he leído son constructivos y positivos, señal de que os esta gustando así que intentaré actualizar un poco mas seguido aunque si no es así espero que no me castiguéis demasiado ^.^U_**

 ** _Nos leemos!_**


	8. El cuarto día

**Bueeeeenas siento que no continuara la historia antes pero las prácticas me quitaron todo el tiempo! A cambio del retraso un traigo un capítulo cargadito.**

 **Contiene un pequeño fragmento de Songfic, a ver que os parece el resultado!**

 **Canción: _En peu de guerra - Els Catarres_ os recomiendo buscarla y oirla mientras leéis ese fragmento para poneros completamente en situación.**

 **Ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **El cuarto día**

La mañana amaneció cálida y tranquila, pequeños rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de las casetas e iluminaban sus rostros, igualando en su tez la calidez de su corazón. En ese ambiente tranquilo seis pares de ojos se abrían lentamente al mundo.

En una de las casetas, dos chicos hablaban de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Y de repente uno de los dos se sienta en la cama a medio vestir y piensa en voz alta:

\- ¿Y si es así?

\- ¿Has dicho algo Kudo?

\- Si. Me preguntaba si es posible que Kaito sea Kaito Kid.

\- ¿Porqué dices eso?

\- He estado barajando todos los momentos de los que podría conocer a Kaito y ninguna me cuadra, sus habilidades son extraordinarias y la fecha de muerte de su padre correspondería con el cese de las acciones del viejo Kaito Kid.

\- Podría ser y tiene sentido, pero no parece el tipo de persona que le gusta llamar la atención… No sé Kudo me parece una acusación grave…

\- ¿Se lo comentamos o lo hablamos primero con mi padre? Persiguió al viejo Kaito Kid…

\- Yo lo comentaría primero con tu padre.

Dicho esto se terminaron de vestir y fueron a buscar a Yusaku, este se encontraba en el porche del comedor leyendo como de costumbre. Extrañamente, Yukiko no estaba a la vista.

* * *

\- Papa – dijo Shinichi sentándose a su lado.

\- Dime hijo. A que vienen esas caras tan largas?

\- Heiji y yo sospechamos que el padre de Kaito era el viejo Kaito Kid y que Kaito le ha tomado el relevo. Podria ser?

\- Eso tendríais que preguntárselo vosotros. Yo sé quien era el viejo Kaito Kid pero creo que seria injusto subestimar vuestras capacidades y allanaros tanto el camino. Os recomiendo hablar con él.

Los dos detectives se levantaron de donde estaban y se dirigieron a la habitación del mago con un cierto sentimiento de extrañeza por la respuesta tan ambigua y seria de Yusaku.

* * *

Al llegar a la caseta, llamaron a la puerta del ladrón pausadamente y con un nudo en el estómago. Cuando el chico les dio permiso para entrar, observó su cara y detectó que no iban a salir de la caseta en un rato, no venían a buscarlo para desayunar precisamente.

\- ¿Kaito podemos hablar un momento contigo?

\- Decidme

\- Siéntate por favor, no hemos venido a juzgarte sino a escuchar tu historia.

\- ¿Mi historia? No tengo mucho que contar con 17 años la verdad, y menos nada que implique tanta seriedad como la que mostráis.

En ese punto, el dúo de detectives contó al mago sus deducciones, su conclusión y las confusas palabras de Yusaku, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de casos en que se enfrentaban a un criminal, dejaron de banda la teatralidad. El mago luchaba por no abandonar su cara de poker, pero terminó perdiéndola, dejando ver a los detectives unos ojos con una tristeza profunda y con una llama especial. Después de la exposición, se vió acorralado, pero también encontró en la actitud de sus iguales un ápice de alivio, le estaban dando la oportunidad de contar su historia, de justificar sus actos y eso hizo, contó toda la historia de Kaito Kid, las motivaciones, porque devolvía lo que robaba, porqué murió su padre… Al terminar sus ojos tenían un punto vidrioso por las lágrimas retenidas y los dos detectives habían terminado empatizando hasta el punto de conmoverse con la historia.

\- ¿Que vais a hacer conmigo? - Preguntó asustado el mago al terminar

\- Tu has guardado muy bien mi secreto y me has salvado el pellejo más de una vez, no te entregaré a traición. Nuestros lo convirtieron en un duelo de inteligencias en el terreno de juego, porqué no seguir con la tradición?

\- ¿Tu padre lo sabía?

\- Por como nos ha hecho venir a hablar con él, creo que sí. Creo que tenían un juego parecido al del gato y el ratón a nivel intelectual.

\- ¿Así no me vas a entregar?

\- No, a no ser que te pille como Kaito Kid - comentó el de Tokio con una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- ¿Y tu Hattori?

\- Te ofrezco el mismo trato, al fin y al cabo perteneces a la zona de Kudo, pero con una condición. Cuando termines con tu propósito, si no te hemos pillado antes, harás desaparecer a Kaito Kid.

\- Eso lo daba por supuesto incluso antes de hablar con vosotros. Muchas gracias por comprenderme.

Finalmente, se levantaron todos después de estrecharse la mano y saliendo tan normales de la caseta se dirigieron a desayunar, se encontraron a los otros ayudando a Laura y Marta a quitar la mesa.

\- Mira quien se ha levantado!

\- Hace horas que estamos despiertos! Si hemos ido a hablar con papa de casos hace unas horas! No se lo has dicho papa?

\- Se me habrá pasado – comentó Yusaku con una sonrisa socarrona y cómplice.

\- ¡Me rugen las tripas! ¿No podremos desayunar?

Laura y Marta se pusieron a reír por el puchero que izo Kaito al quejarse del hambre y volvieron a poner la mesa para que pudieran desayunar tranquilamente.

* * *

El resto del día siguió con tranquilidad, las chicas disfrutaron de la playa y compartieron diversos momentos con Yukiko para valorar como salió el plan de la noche anterior y los chicos aprovecharon para ponerse al día sin secretos, compartiendo situaciones y experiencias y entre alegrías y tristezas, terminó llegando la noche. Hattori se dió cuenta de que se dejó una cosa en su anterior caseta, así que fue buscarlo con tan mala suerte que mientras buscaba entró Kazuha.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces removiendo las cosas?

 **La teva mirada és el meu detonant**

 _Tu mirada es mi detonante_

 _-_ ¡No mal pienses! ¡He venido a buscar la espuma de afeitar que me la dejé por algún lado!

\- En tu habitación te la dejaste

\- ¡Te digo que no esta allí! - dice el moreno acercándose a la chica

 **els peus deixen el terra, estem a menys d'un pam**

 _los pies dejan el suelo, estamos a menos de un palmo_

 _-_ ¡Eso te pasa porque no sabes buscar!

\- ¡No estaría aquí si no la hubiera buscado bien!

\- ¡No has buscado!

\- ¡Se puede saber porque te pones a gritar así! ¡Ni que fuera un desconocido!

\- ¡Precisamente por eso no quiero que revuelvas mis cosas!

\- ¡¿Así que a un desconocido si que lo dejarías estar aquí?!

\- ¿¡Pero se puede saber a que viene eso ahora!?

 **la pulsació ens travessa amb el poder del llamp**

 _la pulsación nos atraviesa con el poder del relámpago_

\- ¡No entiendo porque siempre me rechazas de esta manera!

\- ¡Yo no te rechazo!

\- ¿¡No me dejas acercarme a tus cosas, eso no es rechazarme?!

\- ¡No quiero que invadas mi intimidad!

\- ¡Pero a un desconocido si que lo dejarías!

\- ¡¿A que vienen ahora estos celos?!

\- ¡A QUE TE AMO!

 **la veu encesa entona un cant que no mor mai**

 _la voz encendida entona un canto que no muere nunca_

Esa última frase resonó por toda la habitación creando un momento de silencio y parálisis, nada se oía sólo un leve eco en sus cabezas, nada se movía, solo sus pechos agitados, ese momento les permitió asimilar y procesar las implicaciones de esas palabras.

 **Cremem la nit**

 _Quememos la noche_

El moreno estaba con la mano en la pared acorralando a la chica de sus sueños, ambos rojos y con la respiración acelerada por la discusión y en un atisbo de arrepentimiento se separa de ella y coge la puerta para irse después de sacrificar su amistad a su temperamento. Pero en un acto reflejo, ella le coge de la muñeca para acercarlo y besarlo.

 **l'amor en peu de guerra**

 _el amor en pie de guerra_

Ese beso actuó como un resorte que despertó algo muy escondido en el fondo del corazón de ambos, a tientas sin separar sus labios, llegaron a la cama y cayeron en ella. Sus cabezas desconectaron y sus cuerpos se encontraron como si estuviesen entrenados por eso.

 **trenquem el llit**

 _rompamos la cama_

Sus manos se movían, sus pieles se electrificaban y una oleada de emociones reprimidas los inundaron. Sus cabezas volaban y sentían todo lo que no habían sentido hasta ahora, los besos eran largos y apasionados apenas respiraban pero en ese momento, parecía que el otro era su aire.

 **la vida ens puja al cap**

 _la vida se nos sube a la cabeza_

Las manos del moreno empezaron a recorrer las piernas de ella para sentarla encima de él sin separar sus labios, ella aprovechó esta situación para recorrer su pecho con los dedos y para atreverse a entrar en su camiseta.

 **i ens esclata com un gran Big Bang**

 _y nos estalla como un gran Big Bang_

Este paso hizo que los dos sintieran un escalofrío y que sus cuerpos terminaran de tomar el control de sus manos, recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin ningún pudor y con la intención de descubrir como era tocar lo que habían anhelado tanto tiempo.

 **El somni que'ns impulsa és més fort que la por**

 _El sueño que nos impulsa es más fuerte que el miedo_

En ese momento todos sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecieron, solo sentían pero recordaron que Ran podía entrar en cualquier momento y lentamente se separaron y bajaron el ritmo. Lo único que no había bajado de intensidad en ningún momento fue el eco de las palabras del moreno dentro de su cabeza.

 **l'univers sencer vibra a mercè d'un so**

 _el universo entero vibra a la merced de un sonido_

Después de calmar sus respiraciones de acomodarse uno al lado del otro, Kazuha recobró el habla y rompió el silencio:

\- ¿Eso iba en serio?

\- ¿Y tu reacción?

\- Claro, hace mucho tiempo que te amo con todo mi corazón y que deseo besarte.

\- El otro día en el bosque me costó horrores no comerte a besos allí mismo a besos – dijo el moreno claramente avergonzado por la confesión.

 **avui la realitat supera la ficció**

 _hoy la realidad supera la ficción_

\- Creía que me estabas buscando defectos para meterte conmigo.

\- Que inocente que eres mi pequeña, estaba descubriendo porque despertabas en mi lo que despiertas.

\- ¿Mi pequeña?

-¿No te gusta?

\- Sí pero me ha sorprendido, me cuesta imaginarte siendo cariñoso

\- Puedo ser muy empalagoso si me lo propongo – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

 **avui ens oblidem del món i de qui som**

 _hoy nos olvidamos del mundo y de quien somos_

\- Por cierto, tu quieres…

\- Me atraes muchísimo Kazuha pero quiero que tu estés segura y que sea un momento con menos tensión, te recuerdo que Ran estaba recogiendo la cena con Yukiko pero que puede volver en cualquier momento igual que Aoko.

\- Heiji…

\- ¿Si?

\- No quiero perderte como amigo…

\- ¿A que viene eso? Nuestra complicidad no se perderá porque pasemos de amigos a pareja. Porque quieres salir conmigo, no?

\- Claro. Te amo Heiji Hattori

\- Y yo a ti, Kazuha Toyama

 **I més amunt, creuant el cel més blau**

 **t'està esperant la teva estrella**

 _Y más arriba, cruzado el cielo mas azul_

 _te está esperando tu estrella_

\- ¿Se lo contarás a las chicas?

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No, pero era para saber si contarle algo a Shinichi o no.

\- Si pudiera haría una pancarta y lo proclamaría a los cuatro vientos de lo feliz que me siento de que sea correspondido.

\- ¿Porque no tendría que serlo?

 **-** Por la chica de Kyoto...

\- No me seas tonta, la chica de Kyoto eres tu, te vi maquillada por tus tías y creí que eras mayor que yo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, coincidencias de la vida.

 **hi anirem junts, sentirem el cor en pau**

 **i ens omplirà la llum més bella.**

 _iremos juntos, sentiremos el corazón en paz_

 _y nos llenará la luz más bella._

Después de un rato mirando el techo ensimismados en sus pensamientos y en lo ocurrido, acurrucados el uno con el otro; la puerta se abrió y entraron las dos otras inquilinas de la caseta que al ver la escena hicieron el ademán de irse disculpándose pero el moreno se levantó y se les adelantó:

\- Tranquilas ya me iba, tengo que comentar unas coses con Shinichi. Hablamos mañana preciosa. Nos vemos.

Y después de dar un beso en la frente a su amada, guiñar un ojo y dejar a las otras en un estado de estupor comatoso; salió de la caseta con una sonrisa mayor que su cara y se dirigió a su caseta esperando dejar a su mejor amigo en el mismo estado que las chicas de Tokio.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado** **. Muchas gracias a Kitina y a Heart of Girl por su apoyo y en especial a x-Lady-White por sus consejos y apoyo.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones en las reviews! Que nervios!**

 **Tengo planeados ya los próximos tres capítulos así que espero poder ir recuperando la regularidad.**

 **Nos leemos!**


	9. El quinto día

**Otra vez con retraso... pero bueno, he escrito y reescrito este capitulo muchas veces y al final este ha sido el resultado.**

 **Vuelve a contener un trozo de Songfic, creo que el otro os gustó.**

 **Canción: T'hi va la vida - Els Catarres os recomiendo buscarla y oirla mientras leéis ese fragmento para poneros completamente en situación.**

 **Ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

 **8- El quinto día**

Otro día empezó y la noticia de la pareja recién formada fue la mayor distracción durante el desayuno, después de terminar, se fueron todos a la playa. Esta vez, los chicos se quedaron en la orilla y las chicas se fueron a nadar. La conversación empezó amena con algún que otro pique con Heiji por haber sido el primer en lanzarse.

\- ¿Y como fue?¿Que le dijiste?

\- Fue cosa del calentón de la discusión, me preguntó porqué tenia celos y me salió sin poder pararlo…

\- Que fácil lo tienen algunos…

\- Escucha Kudo no te me deprimas tu ahora!

\- No, no, si me alegro mucho por ti y me encantaría dar el paso como a tu, pero no quiero empezar la relación con mentiras, ya os lo dije ayer, no quiero ponerla en peligro.

En ese momento el mago ensombreció su semblante y habló con un tono que no sabían si lo decía para sí mismo o para el detective.

\- ¿Has probado a cambiar el enfoque?

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

\- ¿Nos contaste que una vez ya tuviste que despejar sospechas de la Organización del detective Mouri no?

\- Así es.

\- Ahora mismo esta mas expuesta sin estar alerta que estándolo, si la avisas no solo aliviarás su corazón sino que también tendrás una cómplice en casa.

\- A ver si lo he entendido, estás animando a Kudo para que se lo diga?

\- Sí, aquí nadie podrá oír tu confesión y ella sabrá que tiene una diana en la espalda.

\- Tu razonamiento me gusta Kuroba pero la cuestión es que no tenga una diana en la espalda.

\- Espero no ofenderte pero se la colocaste al ir a vivir con ella, pero entiendo perfectamente porque lo hiciste, seguramente yo también hubiera querido mantener a Aoko cerca.

En esto las chicas salieron del agua y se acercaron a los chicos que se veían extrañamente pensativos.

\- Eo! ¿Que no os bañais hoy?

\- Bueno, teníamos cosas a discutir cariño. - Kazuha enrojeció.

\- Yo me iba a bañar ahora, vienes Aoko? - Comentó el mago.

\- Pero si acabo de salir!

\- Yo sí que voy! - Se levantó el de Osaka.

 ** _Tot l'amor que he rebut i que he donat_**

 _Todo el amor que he recibido y he dado_

 ** _que he perdut i que he trobat_**

 _que he perdido y que he encontrado_

En estas, el detective del Este no había apartado su vista de la chica de iris violeta que tenia enfrente y después de dejar que se pusiera un vestido encima del bikini, comentó casi con un susurro demasiado serio.

\- Ran, ¿me acompañas a dar un paseo?

\- ¡Claro!

Los dos empezaron a andar lentamente, en silencio y con cierta tensión en el aire, mientras todos los ojos de la playa los miraban, cuatro de ellos con cierto miedo. Después de un corto paseo, que para los dos implicados pareció eterno, llegaron al final de la playa donde empezaban las rocas y se sentaron, otra vez en silencio.

 ** _ha arribat sense avisar_**

 _ha llegado sense avisar_

 ** _tots els mots troben grans significats_**

 _todas las palabras tienen grandes significados_

Después de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos para los dos, la karateca abrió la boca para intentar disminuir la densidad del aire:

\- Has leído algo nuevo de Sherlock Holmes?

\- No

\- Algo interesante en tu caso?

\- No

\- Shinichi… Te noto raro estos días, distante…

\- Intento seguir siendo tu amigo

\- Eres mi amigo…

 ** _n'hi ha que es claven com punyals_**

 _hay que se clavan como punyales_

 ** _d'altres curen tots els mals_**

 _otras curan todos los males_

El intento por disminuir la tensión de la chica no había surgido efecto, y el chico seguía mirando el horizonte con la cabeza perdida quién sabe donde. Después de un rato, que les pareció eterno, Ran lo volvió a intentar:

\- Estas bien?

\- Nervioso.

\- Porqué?

\- Porque te quiero contar una cosa muy especial para mi y no sé por donde empezar – contestó bajando la voz hasta ser casi inaudible.

\- Por el principio – respondió cogiéndole suavemente la mano para darle ánimos.

 ** _cada segon que passa ja no tornarà_**

 _cada segundo que pasa ya no volverà_

 ** _amb la sensació de fer sempre tard_**

 _con la sensación de hacer siempre tarde_

Después de un largo suspiro y un par de muecas de incomodidad que denotaban que quería escoger las mejores palabras para contar eso difícil y íntimo en partes iguales, el chico prosiguió:

\- Shinichi me estas preocupando…

\- Prometes no hacer preguntas hasta el final?

\- Si es necesario claro…

\- ¿Recuerdas ese día en el parque de atracciones? ¿El que me fuí corriendo?

\- Claro, ese día tuve un muy mal presagio…

\- Pues ese fue el día que empezó mi pesadilla… Me fuí siguiendo a un hombre sospechoso, pero tan concentrado como estaba no me dí cuenta que tenía otro hombre detrás que me dejó semiinconsciente y me obligó a tomar una pastilla, un supuesto veneno experimental.

 ** _buscant les pessigolles del primer petó_**

 _buscando las cosquillas del primer beso_

 ** _buscant aquell moment en què s'atura el món de cop_**

 _buscando ese momento en que se para el mundo de golpe_

En este punto, el chico aparto la mirada del punto del horizonte en que tenia la vista fijada para mirar de reojo la reacción de la chica, ella tenia la mano en la boca y estaba entre sorprendida y asustada, pero seguía cogiendo su mano e incluso había aumentado un poco la fuerza, eso lo tranquilizó mínimamente y prosiguió:

\- Ese veneno, por suerte, no me mató. Me encogió, me devolvió mi cuerpo de pequeño. Al despertar, fui a buscar la ayuda del Profesor Agasa y el resto ya lo sabes- Terminó esta frase con la voz rota, esperando que la chica atara cabos y con miedo a recibir una bofetada, pero solo obtuvo silencio.

 ** _ai amor que t'hi va la vida_**

 _ai amor que te va la vida_

 ** _que t'hi va la vida amor_**

 _que te va la vida amor_

Shinichi no apartaba la mirada del horizonte por miedo a la reacción de la chica y de repente notó que la mano que le apretaba la suya dejaba de ejercer presión. La cabeza del detective empezó a deducir al ritmo que normalmente lo hace, sólo que esta vez, seguramente por primera vez en su vida, se equivocaba en su razonamiento. Mientras su cabeza seguía culpándole por tan malas decisiones, notó un peso y ropa mojada en su espalda, la karateca se había apoyado allí estaba sollozando levemente.

 ** _i no, mai no és tard_**

 _y no, nunca es tarde_

 ** _la buidor que neix de les nostres pors_**

 _el vacío que nace de nuestros miedos_

\- ¿Porque no me lo contaste antes?

\- Intentaba esperar a volver a ser yo definitivamente y a desarticular la Organización que aún me busca para evitarte preocupaciones.

\- Idiota…

\- Siento lo que te hecho sufrir…

\- Y yo lo que te hecho sufrir yo…

En ese momento el detective se giró de golpe por la sorpresa, quedando los dos abrazados en medio de la arena, la chica había dejado de sollozar.

 ** _ha fet posar de genolls_**

 _ha hecho arrodillar_

 ** _al més feble i al més fort_**

 _al más débil y al más fuerte_

\- ¿Pero que dices?

\- Me has visto llorar por ti, te has escondido para hablar sinceramente conmigo, te has cargado a tus espaldas todo el peso de tu propósito, me has oído criticarte sin poder replicar… Tu también has sufrido, yo me preocupaba y te extrañaba, tu sufrías la misma separación, además de la tensión y la responsabilidad e incluso podría afirmar que te sientes culpable.

\- Como nunca en mi vida.

\- Los dos hemos pasado una mala época.

\- Pero yo me la he buscado, tu no.

\- Los únicos culpables fueron los Hombre de Negro esos.

Shinichi levantó su mano y recogió las lágrimas rezagadas que quedaban en la cara de Ran.

 ** _però els dictats arbitraris de l'atzar_**

 _pero los dictados arbitrarios del azar_

 ** _mai seran tan importants_**

 _nunca serán tan importantes_

\- Ahora es tu decisión, ¿quieres que Conan siga viviendo contigo?

\- ¿Como?

\- Si te quieres alejar de alguien que te miente a la cara lo entenderé, puedo ir a vivir con el Profesor Agasa.

\- Pero que dices, ahora que sé que Conan no sólo es un chico que se parece a ti, sino que eres tu, menos aún quiero separarme de él.

\- Gracias…

La situación se suavizó y volvieron a quedar frente el mar, esta vez apoyados uno al otro y con la mirada fijada en las olas que parecían harmonizar la confesión.

 ** _pels que tenen voluntat_**

 _para los que tienen voluntad_

 ** _n'hi ha que s'arronsen al primer pas_**

 _hay que se encogen al primer paso_

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Las que quieras y más te lo debo…

\- ¿Como es?

\- ¿El que?

\- La transformación…

\- Duele, es como si mi cuerpo se quemara desde dentro, creo que me sube mucho la temperatura y noto un dolor punzante en el pecho y después tranquilidad.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que cada vez que para verme te has transformado has sufrido eso?

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes, llega un punto en que lo soportas mejor porque sabes donde acaba.

\- Ya pero…

\- Repito, no es culpa tuya, estoy aquí por las decisiones que he tomado yo.

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, los otros no habían venido a buscarlos para comer y habían dejado sus móviles en las toallas, pero la comodidad del momento, el alivio que les había invadido, les impedía pensar en nada más que en perdón y sinceridad.

 ** _n'hi ha que es rendeixen massa aviat_**

 _hay que se rinden demasiado temprano_

 ** _n'hi ha de tossuts que no claudicaran_**

 _hay tozudos que no claudicarán_

\- ¿Y como lo haces lo de transformarte?

\- Tengo unas pastillas que hacen de antídoto del veneno, pero su efecto es temporal, por eso terminaba dándote plantón. Perdón también por eso.

\- Ya veo… ¿Cuanto durará esta vez?

\- En principio, según la creadora unas 3 semanas, un gran avance hacía la definitiva, contando que las otras duraban 24 horas.

\- ¿La creadora?

\- Si bueno, es una historia muy larga y si no te molesta preferiría que te lo contará ella misma, no me gustaría que se enfadará por haber revelado sus secretos.

\- Claro, claro, lo entiendo… Un momento, el don de mi padre apareció junto con Conan, eso quiere decir que…

\- Sí bueno, ese era yo, el Profesor Agasa me fabricó un dardo sedante de corta duración que llevo en el reloj y un transformador de voz con forma de pajarita.

\- Y Sonoko…

\- Lo mismo. ¿Te molesta?

\- No, me sorprende no haber atado cabos antes…

\- Me esmeré en que no te dieras cuenta – y sonríe levemente por primera vez en toda la conversación.

 ** _n'hi ha que lluitaran fins al final_**

 _hay que lucharan hasta el final_

 ** _n'hi ha d'explosius n'hi ha d'apassionats_**

 _hay de explosivos hay apasionados_

Ese pequeño momento de humor, les alegró los corazones, tenían suerte de tenerse uno al otro, el detective estaba feliz de que ella lo hubiera comprendido tan bien y la chica de saber que él nunca se había alejado de su lado.

\- Por cierto, para no meter la pata. ¿Quién lo sabe?

\- Yo se lo conté al Profesor Agasa, este se lo contó a mis padres; Heiji, Eisuke, Kaito Kid, Subaru y Sera me descubrieron; también lo saben Vermouth y Akemi Miyano que forman parte la Organización, pero la segunda murió y la primera por alguna razón no me ha entregado, y obviamente la creadora del antídoto.

\- No es precisamente poca gente.

\- Ya, ya, es lo que tiene estar rodeado de tantos detectives…

 ** _n'hi ha d'indiferents amb el cor de glaç_**

 _hay indiferentes con el corazón de hielo_

 ** _n'hi ha de valents i n'hi ha de covards_**

 _hay valientes y hay cobardes_

Estuvieron en un silencio cómodo, hasta que la chica de ojos violetas notó cierta incomodidad en su acompañante.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Ella me avisó de alguno efectos de la larga duración del antídoto…

\- ¿Como cuales?

\- Tener la sensación de transformarme sin llegar a hacerlo…

\- Y ahora…

\- Creo que sí, si quieres dejarme solo…No es una cosa agradable de ver.

\- ¿Estás loco? No te dejaré aquí, aunque te me transformes delante, ya has pasado demasiadas veces por esto solo.

\- Gracias…

Y ya no pudo seguir articulando palabras, empezó a notar esa sensación tan conocida pero igualmente dolorosa, pero esta vez no llegó al punto máximo simplemente fue disminuyendo, seguía notando su cuerpo ardiendo y la cara de su acompañante le confirmaba sus sensaciones pero el dolor había desaparecido.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí… Gracias por quedarte…

\- No hay que darlas.

 ** _però només tu pots decidir quina és la teva gran veritat._**

 _pero solo tu puedes decidir cual es tu gran verdad._

Cuando el chico se hubo recuperado completamente volvieron con las toallas, con otra cara más alegre y se unieron a los juegos de los otros hasta la hora de comer, que recogieron y se fueron hacia el hostal.

* * *

Después de comer, Aoko y Kazuha se llevaron a rastras a Ran hacia la habitación para interrogarla y los otros se quedaron comentando como había ido.

\- ¿Como se lo ha tomado? - preguntó el moreno.

\- Sorprendentemente bien, para haberle dicho que era la diana de una Organización malvada se lo ha tomado muy bien.

\- Bueno, a mi me harían mas miedo las dos que la tienen secuestrada ahora. - intervino el mago.

\- Hemos acordado una versión con medias verdades.

\- ¿Puedo saber cual? - preguntó la actriz.

\- Que le he contado la macro-operación en la que estoy metido pero que es ultra-confidencial y que no puede decir nada.

\- No me parece una mala versión hijo, en realidad no hay ninguna mentira en ella. - comentó el escritor.

\- Por eso mismo. Por cierto, como me aviso Haibara, después de haberme confesado he tenido una recaída, no me he transformado pero no ha sido agradable.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien ahora Shin-chan?

\- Sí, sí, es solo para que lo sepáis.

Después de un breve silencio el mago intervino:

\- Gracias a todos por cierto.

\- ¿Porque? Tu tampoco has revelado el mío.

\- Ademas ya te indicamos cual era nuestro campo de batalla. - aseguró el de Osaka.

\- Ya pero…

\- Con tu padre eramos buenos amigos y mejores rivales, no tenemos porque romper ese ambiente ahora.

\- Si me hubiera preocupado de alguna manera que te quisieran entregar, en caso de que lo descubrieran, no te hubiera invitado Kaito. Tu padre me enseñó todo lo que sé de disfraz y por eso siempre le estado muy agradecida, además el duelo que tenían con Yusaku siempre fue muy divertido. - comentó intentando calmar al chico.

Siguieron hablando lo que quedaba de tarde, ahora con un ambiente más distendido y ameno. A la hora de cenar salieron las chicas de la caseta y fueron todos juntos a cenar y a dormir.

* * *

 **¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Os ha gustado?! Es probablemente el capitulo que mas me ha costado escribir por la intensidad que he intentado ponerle, pero finalmente he conseguido el resultado que buscaba y estoy orgullosa de ello.**

 **Por temas de comodidad, he decidido no incluir en la enumeración a los personajes que saben de su identidad que solo salen en películas o crossovers.**

 **Muchas gracias a melgamonster, JessiHyugga, Kitina, midnightlrd, kaoru240** **y a Heart of Girl por su apoyo en las reviews y en especial a White-Rouri y a wolf remus potter por sus consejos y apoyo.**

 **Espero reviews para saber que tal ha salido, si os gusta lo de añadir un trozo de song-fic y si me han quedado muy OoC.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
